


Charming with a Bite

by KassyFrost



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - The Selection, Betrayal, Book 1: The Selection (Kiera Cass), Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Harems, I will let readers choose if you guys comment enough, It's not a dress here tho, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Strawberry Dress appearance ;), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Who will Clay/Dream end up with?, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassyFrost/pseuds/KassyFrost
Summary: In a world of glittering gowns and priceless jewels the SELECTION is the chance of a lifetime to compete for a gorgeous Prince Dave’s heart.But for Clay it means turning his back to his secret love, and leaving his small village for a man he doesn’t want.But then he meets Dave and all his plans start to crumble. Dave with his charming smile and snarky demeanour tumbles into his live without a warning. What happens when he can’t stop musing about his possible future, will he leave his past behind?This is set in a dystopian future where 35 boys are selected to move to a royal palace and compete for a prince's heart. I will add explanations above the chapter, but I will write it so that almost everyone should understand it.DreanNotFound of Dreamnoblade, you decide ;).-----This work has now Dyslexic Font, I hope it helps! If you don't like it, simply click the button "Hide Creator's Style" and it will vanish <3Edit: 26.12.2020----
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 221
Kudos: 659





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter if you wanna ;)
> 
> @Kassyseptic 
> 
> We can chat or you could dm me a request.

The letter arrived shortly before he was called in for a performance. It slid right through the small letterbox in their apartment door and landed on the blue carpet on wooden floors. His mother had picked it up and put it on the dinner table without giving it a second thought before she had drawn him down the stairs to the next performance.

It was a stage performance; he played the guitar and sang a bit while some teenagers from caste three gushed over gossip and celebrated their friend’s birthday. These performances were his least favourite, he had to show his face all the time and smile while everyone stared at him like he was some animal in a zoo enclosure.

When they got back his mother had patted his shoulder and walked into the kitchen without loosing another word to help his father prepare dinner. The air was still tense between him and his father. Clay gave it his best to ignore it. No matter how hard his parents pleaded, he wouldn’t fill out such a stupid form. He didn’t want to become a royal, nor did he want a whole kingdom to look after. Hell, he didn’t even know the prince!

But the more he tried to explain this to his parent the worse the situation got. His father thought he was being inconsiderate towards their financial situation; the participants of the Selection got a good amount as compensation to support their family if they needed it. His mother seemed to be thinking somewhat the same thing, she didn’t understand why he didn’t just try. But still she was calm and didn’t out her thoughts as much.

His sister stood on her tippy toes trying to knead a sourdough as best as she could. He sighed and bumped her hips to shoo her away.

“Move to the side, carrot.”, Clay teased her. The red shimmer in her blonde hair was more visible under the strong lightbulbs in the kitchen.

“Hey!”, she huffed but let him continue. He helped her with the bread as their parents prepared the dinner. The air was tense between my parents and me, but we worked around it by ignoring it. Their father was a stubborn man, whenever he stopped a task in the kitchen, he stared daggers at Clay and Clay raised his brow at every single stare from him. He was stubborn but so was Clay, he had gotten that from him. He tried to force his will on the younger with these stares, but these glares hadn’t worked since he turned twelve. Dad tried so many times to change his opinion with the stare. Like when he refused if he knew the family hosting was unnecessarily rude.

“It’s 21 questions about you Clay. Will it kill you?”, he questioned, and the blonde clenched his jaw. Maybe it would, the rebel attacks were happening more frequently, he heard that they burned down a house from the mayor in Caroline, a man who supported the royal family with his heart. The mayor’s daughter was gossiped to be covered in hideous burn marks now, he shuddered at the thought. It was a clear message that people supporting the royal family were on the hit list too. But his father wouldn’t believe him if he told him he was scared for them all, his father knew him enough to know he was a pretty fearless boy.

Mom ushered his siter out of the kitchen as she felt the tension spark up.

“The Selection would give our family a wonderful opportunity! We need the money Clay! Look at Flanna! The last months the money we could scratch together has barely been enough to pay the electric bill! We had to start taking away from the money for the winter! We will have another winter with only one radiator running, or we might just have none running this year! What do we do then?”, dad sneered.

Flanna, his younger sister with a tendency for the dramatic. He truly did want to help her. She had recently started painting with Dad and she seemed to enjoy it. He remembered the face she had last Christmas when they were hanging in between freezing and starving to death. Mom had been crying silently, none of her calm and strong posture had been left at that evening. Hell, he even wanted to help Dad.

He gritted hsi teeth and tried to find a suitable answer. I couldn’t come up with anything and nodded.

“I’ll consider it.”

“To the house of Schneider,”, his mother started as they sat down at the dinner table.

“The recent census has confirmed that a single man between the age of sixteen and Twenty resides in your house. We would like to make you aware of an upcoming opportunity to honour the great nation of the Antarctic Empire.”, Flanna squealed and started swaying her whole chair back and forth. She received a glare from dad as mom continued.

“Our beloved prince, Dave Blason is coming of age this month. As he ventures into this new part of his life, he hopes to move forward with a partner, to marry a true Son of Antarctica. If your eligible son is interested in possibly becoming the groom of Dave Blason and the adored prince of Antarctica, please fill out the enclosed form and return it to your local Province Services Office. One man from each province will be drawn at random to meet the prince.

Participants will be housed at the lovely Antarctica Palace in Angeles for the duration of their stay. The families of each participant will be genuinely compensated”, her mothers breath hitched at that,” for their service to the royal family.”

I focused on the food in front of me and ate my peas. Flanna was shaking her leg in excitement, he smiled at her stupid antics.

A generous compensation did sound exactly like what they needed. He felt somewhat bad that he would pass such an opportunity for them.

“Oh Clay,”, his mother cooed, “Dave would love you!”

Flanna nodded excitedly. And gestured widely at the letter, almost spilling her water glass over the table.

“Oh, you’d live like in a fairy-tale! Maybe you would even get to see a real ballroom!”, she dreamed. He reached out and pushed her nose. Her excitement was contagious. But he waved her dream away and shook his head. He wasn’t going to fill out the form. He wouldn’t be chosen; it was stupid to even try. He’d give his family unnecessary hope. 

“He wouldn’t like me. I look like most people here.”, he wasn’t even lying. Blonde and tanned with a wardrobe like a farmer. Jeans and white shirts were his get-go, sometimes he decided to switch it up with a flannel or some khakis and a tank top.

His father shook his head. “You have become very handsome, we had to fight of the masses at our doors before.”

“Dad, if anything I’m average. I look like a normal guy from the country!”, he objected. He wondered what his father meant with fighting off people from their door. He never saw anyone ask to see him, unless it was for a performance of course.

But his mon shook his head. “Clay you’re a very lovely boy. You have good looks and your height is perfect, the only thing we can work on is manners.”, his sister snickered as their moms words. 

“Clay be reasonable. We are the only parents in this nation that have to convince our child to join the selection! Imagine it! If you get accepted, we get the money, you stay there and might become King one day! And even if you stay there for just a short period of time it will help us out! There is no downside!”, his father emphasized.

“Dad even if I wanted to become King, there are a thousand guys in this nation ready to enter this thing. Thousands that are more charming, pretty and have better seductive skills. I have nothing that would make me stand out. It’s ridiculous to even think I could win.”

“Seductive skills?”, his sister questioned, and all three heads turned to her thundered:

“Nothing!”

Flanna looked surprised and slightly confused but continued to eat her dinner with a puzzled expression.

His father got ready to argue again but his mother stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. She turned her head towards him and her blonde locks fell over her shoulder.

“Someone is going to win though you have the same chance as everyone.”

The rest of their dinner was spent with a quietness they hadn’t had in years.

They all got onto the sofa after dinner, ready to listen to the news. He looked over his sisters head and smirked as he saw the paint sticking to her hair strands. He was so proud of her, with her age he’d still been searching for the right thing to do. He had tried painting, but his skills were miserable the images didn’t look good and he never found inspiration, his sculpture skill seemed to fall in on himself when he tried doing bigger pieces and don’t even get him started on his horrid comedy stage performances. In the end he had let his mother teach him how to sing, he had taken instrument lessons for as long as he could walk so performing a song wasn’t a problem. His first real performance was thanks to his older sister, Roachelle had helped him land a seat in a small life performance event. His job had been to lead the vocals with his guitar. He had been so nervous that day. Nowadays he nearly never saw Ro, she was always busy, she danced for big music stars in the background. Her income was still that of a five but she was trying her best to save for buying herself up a caste.

“If I move up I get 3 dollars more an hour! I’ll be able to help you more.”, she had said one evening at the dinner table but his father had found it stupid.

“3 dollars aren’t worth the hundreds you’ll have to spend buying yourself up!”, he had agreed with that statement back then but now he knew the perks one could get by having that small paper that said four instead of five. More gigs, more money and the ability to give her own family a better life later on.

He pushed the thought away and focused on the symbol of the royal family, that spun around before showing the face of Clara Treatvill giving them the evening report of Antarctica. The news reporter was a small round woman, her face reminded him of that of a hamster. Small chubby cheeks and brown short hair.

“Good evening, citizens of the Antarctic Empire. The letters have been sent out and the preparations stage for the Selection has begun! What a day! We’ll start with a quick report of recent events and continue with the weather for tomorrow.

Now for Kiki Manre and her recent single- “, he turned out the news reporter and looked outside the window. He just wanted the Selection thing to end. The next months would be filled with the Selection being everywhere. And his parents probably wouldn’t stop even after the deadline of the letters. They would tell him: that could have been you up there. But he’d shrug these words of. The letter felt like a timebomb going off in his hands. He wouldn’t activate it by entering his information, he’d rather wait for it to turn off.

He couldn’t close his eyes that night. The words rang in his ears. _‘Someone is going to win though you have the same chance as everyone.’_ , he turned around and buried his head deeper into he pillows. He shouldn’t break his head over this, he wouldn’t fill out the form and that was that. But then the money…

He heard a tap on his window. He looked up and saw just in time as another pebble hit his window frame.

He got up and opened the window having to duck as another pebble flew by his head.

“George, shh!”, he hissed and pointed towards the small treehouse.

The mop of fark hair looked up with a smirk and hopped back into the dark, presumably climbing up the treehouse. He shook his head and jumped after him. He waited for another second to see if anyone heard him exit but no one came after him so he quickly ducked into the shadows.

As his head peeked up the entrance of the treehouse he saw the familiar sight of the small dark haired boy from next door.

“You need to be way more careful! What if they would have noticed! My parents- hell even my sister can storm into my room at any minute.”, he hissed but the other just shrugged his shoulders.

“Worth it. Look!”, the younger said and pulled something out from the bag he brought up here. George pulled out the green hoodie he had given the other a few days ago. George had asked for something that smelled like him and his only option to give the other was his favourite hoodie. He couldn’t give him stage shirts, if his father saw George running around with the fancy clothes of Clay they’d put two and two together.

George unfolded the piece and Clay smiled as he saw a big smiley face stitched over the left chest. George had started with the whole logo idea. A logo for Clay if he ever made it big. His guitar straps had the smiley all over it, even his casing. His parents though he had come up with the idea and didn’t think much of it, but in reality, it had been George. The familiar smiley face stared back at him and he turned around to give George a peck on the cheek.

“It’s adorable.”, he muttered. “Not as adorable as you but it’s trying it’s best!”, he added and George jabbed his index finger between his ribs.

“Ow!”

“I spent time on that. It’s very adorable.”, George exhaled. Clay brushed the dark hair behind Georges ear.

“It is. I love it.”, he mumbled, and Georges eyes softened. His hands shook a bit, this thing they had had been going on for 2 years. The first year it had been small touches and uncertain smiles. The second Clay had summoned all his courage and made the first move, and from then on it spiralled downhill. They met more and more, and their touches became more daring. They never went to far, the possibility of being found out was too high. A relationship between two castes without existing official would lower them to an 8. No one wanted to be wrung up being an 8, were mainly runaway, addicts, criminals and mentally unwell people. They wouldn’t just hurt themselves with that, their families would lose any good image they had left.

“Will you do it?”, George questioned. “Will you fill out the form?”

George had it easier. The younger was just by a few days not old enough to join.

“No,”, he huffed, “there is no way in hell I can keep an act for what a month? A month of kissing prince Dave’s feet just so my family gets the money. Hell no.”

George eyebrows flew up. “I would kill for the chance! You don’t have to win! You can always try to get send home early, imagine 2 months just having that salary.”, George mused.

Clay swallowed. He didn’t like the image of George being int eh Selection. Just the thought of Prince Dave having his hands on George made his own hands clench into fist.

“What if I win. What then?”, Clay spat out and George frowned. The brown eyes shot up to his.

“Well…I guess you’d be the king then.”, he muttered, and Clay took Georges hands into his. He drew them up to his lips and kissed the fingers that had little scars of needles poking into the skin all over them.

“And we?”, he breathed against George fingers. Georges adams apple bopped down and up again. The brown-haired boy looked flustered.

“I-“, he croaked out, “if…if you’d want that then I would let you. I have nothing, Clay. This whole ordeal is stupid! If we actually get together you will have to move a caste down! I can’t! I don’t have the money to buy myself up a caste. Do you really want to live like a six? What would you even do? You do music performances for a living! As a six you’d have to do housekeeping! Or be a bus driver! Do you want to have it worse than you have it now?”

Clay let go of Georges hand and hid his head in his hands. He understood Georges anxiety about the situation, there wasn’t a day where he didn’t question this whole thing.

  
“If it means being with you every day like this I’ll do it.”, he confessed and George hit the floor with his hand. Clay drew in a sharp breath. If anyone heard them…

They listened for anything for a moment, but nothing happened.

“This is stupid. I don’t even have anything but you still…”, George swallowed the last words. Georges shoulders seemed to shake, he reached out and drew the other into his chest.

“I love you.”, he whispered against Georges hair and kissed the brown locks. He waited for George to repeat the phrase, but the other didn’t.

“Say it back, come on.”

“No.”, the other grumbles. Clay felt stupid saying it all the time. He knew George liked him, why couldn’t the other say those words back?

He pushed George away from him and raised his brow.

“Come on just once?”

“Drop it, Clay.”, George snapped.

“Why? What’s so hard with these words?”, he sneered and felt his anger rise.

George clenched his fist at those words.

“What do you want me today? If I say them will it change anything? Just believe me that I do!”, George spat out.

“Fine.”

“Good.”

They sat there in silence before Clay pushed himself up to his feet. He crawled towards the exit but George stopped him.

“I’m sorry. Don’t go.”, the smaller muttered but Clay shook his head and pushed his hands away.

“You want me to stay and keep this going while I can’t get a small _‘I love you’_? 2 years George. I just want to see where we at. If you don’t want to continue this because you can’t see me becoming a 6 then nothing is stopping me from entering the selection!”, he growled and George drew back his hands as if he got burned by hot water.

He saw Georges expression change; the smaller male frowned and pushed the green fabric towards him and the exit.

“Fucking go then and enter!”, he knew he hit a nerve. George wasn’t someone that knew how to handle jealousy, hell Clay himself sometimes had problems with it. Their relationship or whatever they had was brittle and even the slightest pebble could crash them. Maybe this was that pebble.

But Clay didn’t want to back down. He was right, George had 2 years to man up and tell him those words. No one was there! What was he worried about? Clay said it all the time.

“Fine.”, he sneered and jumped down. George threw the hoodie down onto him.

He knew that more talking would make this whole thing worse, so he picked up his hoodie and stormed back to his window. The climb up was harder because he was agitated and once, he even slipped and scratched his palm. He cursed as he finally entered his room through the window and threw the hoodie into the corner.

Clay laid down onto his bed and kicked of his socks. He was mad. Mad that George couldn’t utter those three words. Mad that he couldn’t back down. Mad that they still had to hide. He turned around and faced the wall. Tomorrow he’d go and fill out the stupid application. That would shut his family up and show George. George said he would do it if the other had the chance, so it would be fine right? An eye for an eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm so wow this is a rather long chapter lol. I hope you guys like it don't forget to vote at the end!   
> The results from last time were:  
> No: 9 times  
> Yes: 8 times  
> Because it was so close to being a tie I decided to do it a bit differently. Hope you like it!

Flanna and his father were already eating breakfast. His mother was working in the kitchen brewing a tea. He greeted her with a quick ‘Morning’ as he passed her before he sat down at the breakfast table. He greeted the other two who already were seated with the same quiet _‘Morning’_ before he looked his father in the eye and muttered:

“I’ll do it.”

His father dropped the butter knife he had been holding and stared at him in disbelief. The blue eyes pierced through him with a confused but hopeful gaze.

“What? You will fill it out? Right now?”

Clay nodded and took a bite out of Flanna’s toast; his sister slapped his fingers away and he retreated his hands. He gave her an annoyed glance, but she huffed in annoyance and turned heir head away from him.

“Yeah. Sure, I’ll fill it out right now.”, his dad scrambled up and grabbed the letter. His elbows pushed away the bread and jams to make room for the paper and pen.

“Here.”, his mother stalked into the room and raised her brow to question what was happening.

“He’s going to fill it out!”, his dad exclaimed with a grin. “Oh I knew you’d get it!”, the man said.

Clay read over the first question. Name, age, cast and contact information. That was easy. He felt bad thinking about why he was doing this, just to spite George…was that worth it?

Yeah, he only wanted to hear these simple words once. ‘Someone is going to win though you have the same chance as everyone.’, the possibility was so small. Why did he even care? George said it was fine, so why not?

He continued filling out the paper. He put in his height, weight, hair colour and eye colour and skin-colour before moving on to the first real questions.

He felt a smug grin growing on his lips as he wrote under special talents that he spoke three languages and played many instruments. The languages would definitely surprise them however the instruments weren’t anything special for his caste. But he didn’t know another person from caste five that spoke three languages. His father had thought him German and French at a young age, he had been raised with both languages and they were trying the same with Flanna. Apparently, they had some European roots in their family which he was very thankful for.

The option to sing in German and French made him stand out from other fives and he was grateful.

After he filled out the last question, he put down the pen and his father snatched the letter.

“We’ll go to the Service Office as soon as possible. Eat quickly.”, his father proclaimed and left the room.

Flanna turned to him. “Why did you fill it out? What made you change your mind?”

Georges face washed over him, but he pushed the thought away.

“I felt bad. The chance that I will be chosen is so small and we truly need the money. I heard after also that someone needs a few new clothes.”, he said and started tickling the little one next to him. Flanna trashed and screamed for their mom.

“Clay is bullying me again! Moooom!”, she shrieked, and he giggled. Their mother trotted into the kitchen and winked at Clay.

“Clay I’m proud of you. No matter what you would have picked.”, she said and ran a hand through his hair before sitting down and starting to eat as well.

Clay nodded and focused on his food again. This was the right choice everyone was happy, maybe everyone but him. He’d be fine, this might help him as well.

His father kept his promise and walked with him towards the service office to give away his application and take the photo.

The outside of the building was rather bland, no big signs and no flashy colours. A grey building with a flat roof. There was a queue in front them that went 2 meters back. He saw some guys without their sleeves trying to flex their muscles, he nudged his father to show him the try-hards. His father chuckled a bit but tried his best to seem not that obvious.

“Some really want to win.”, he whispered and hid dad nodded in concentration.

“Yeah, many aren’t here for just the Prince. Some are here for the Crown.”, he whispered back and Dream drew his head back. He didn’t understand this whole thing. Looking around he saw many that were trying their best to look posh, pretty or handsome. Everyone was trying to fill some kind of persona. He saw a few faces in the queue that had the same attitude for this as him, laid back in unusual clothes and waiting. Maybe he was not as alone as he thought.

They stood in that line for 10 Minutes till they finally were ushered inside by a blonde female that took his detail and his letter before pushing him into a room and leaving with his dad to wait outside.

He walked into the room in a slow pace and sat down on a bar stool in the middle. The studio room was surrounded by white walls and white drapes. Around them were two big light sources that shone directly onto the stool. One even had something around it that closely resembled an umbrella.

He crossed his legs and looked towards the front. A man stood behind the camera and frowned as he saw his posture. The man wore an expansive looking suit and had a goatee. Something silver sparkled on his jacket. It was a small silver pin.

„Look a bit more relaxed. You look like a man on the run from something. “, the guy said and pushed a few gelled hair strands back into their place. Dream swallowed and gave the photographer a nod.

He knew if he didn't go through with it now his family would be immensely disappointed. And didn't he want to show George that he couldn't wait forever?

With newfound confidence he sat up straight and looked directly into the camera. Sure, being petty was dumb but he enjoyed it. Wasn't it always Clay that ran after George? Didn’t he make the first move? Wasn't it he who promised his love to George when the other wanted to hear it? So why couldn't George say those three words.

He smiled at the man in front of him and imagined the look George would have if he actually saw his application.

He heard a click and the man behind the camera gave him a heads up.

„Want to take a look?“, the man questioned and Clay shrugged his shoulders.

„Sure. “, he went over and looked at the small black screen.

He smiled as he saw his own face smirking at, the camera, he looked cocky almost like he knew something no one else did. He chuckled and shook his head.

„Shouldn't we take another one? I look like I am up to something! “, he exclaimed, and the other man laughed and gripped his shoulder firmly for support.

„Why? It looks perfect. Trust me you will catch their eyes with this one. I've had thousands that looked in the camera with the motivation to seduce or grin like a little kid. The rest looks unsure, you're the first one that walked in here like everyone else but put one such a face afterwards. That smirk shows some personality. “

Clay nodded and shrugged his shoulders. It was a chance game, his picture wouldn’t do much anyways. It would only come to use if he was drawn and that wasn’t gonna happen. So this was just so George would man up for once.

He waved back to the man on his way out and met his father outside.

„Done. “, he quipped.

„That fast? “, the other man questioned and started walking back into the direction of their house.

„Yeah, I'm surprised too. It really was just a quick picture. “

The next days seemed to speed by him. He practiced his instruments, helped Flanna with her language studies and helped around the house. It only slowed down when the evening of the fourth day drew closer and they got ready to watch the report.

They sat down on their couch and Clay couldn't stop his leg from jumping. George hadn't tried to contact him. There was no note tucked against his window frame, there was no trace of pebbles flying against the glass and there was no trace of the smaller male inside the treehouse. Maybe he shouldn't have pressured George into telling him those words. Maybe he shouldn't have let his parents tell Georges parents that he had applied. His mother had told him that George must have been surprised, the other had apparently frozen up while cleaning dishes.

He felt bad. The whole thing was a mess, he would apologize to the younger. He really should, but then why did George tell him he'd himself would apply if he had the chance. Why did George think it was okay to apply himself but didn't want Clay to apply? Clay would beg for George not to if the other were in his place.

„Why do you looking like an old man? Scared that you will get picked? I'm sure with a forehead as large as yours they wouldn't even consider. “, his sister said as she sat down next to him and slung her legs over his lap. She drew her hands up and smoothened out the wrinkled on his forehead.

He snickered and pocked her between the rips, making her squirm and giggle.

“I do not look like an old man!”, he answered and tickled her again.

He stopped as he heard the doorbell ring and pushed Flanna’s legs of. He stood up and on his way to the front door, he peeked into the kitchen and quipped:

„I got it! “

Before his mom sprung up to answer the door.

He grabbed the handle and pulled open the door. He was half expecting or rather hoping for it to be George but was greeted with the image of his oldest sister.

He hugged and smiled as she brushed through his hair with careful strokes.

„Awww, Clay I missed you! You have grown tall! I saw your performance “, Clay smiled and helped his sister inside. Roachelle was dressed in golden leggings and a black top. She had gotten the dark hair from his fathers’ side. Roachelle was also on the taller side and rivalled his height.

„Did you come from practice? “, he asked, and she nodded.

„Yeah, mom called and told me as soon as decided to enter the selection. I was so surprised! I didn't expect that at all! She invited me to come over so that we can watch it all together. “, she gushed as he led her towards the sofa. She gave their father a nod and greeted the rest more friendly. Their mother shuffled inside the room with two bowls.

„As a celebration I got us some popcorn! Don't look at me like that it was cheap, and the selection is a special celebration. “, Clay grabbed the bowl from her hands and set them down on the small coffee table.

His father started the tv and they all sat down. His mother sat down between Flanna and their father as his siter took her usual spot next to their fathers. That left Clay with the other end of the couch.

Flanna pulled him down toward her with his hoodie strings as he sat down and whispered:

„What was the last queen? I mean as in Caste. “

Clay drew up his eyebrow and shrugged his shoulder.

„I don't know. “, he muttered back and turned towards their parents to ask.

„Mom what was Queen Alicia? “, his mother put her index finger to her lips and started thinking.

„I think she was a three! “, she exclaimed and smiled.

„Yeah, I remember she was in the middle of her training to become a nurse. “, his mother mused.

He looked back to the tv. She was a nurse...and a three. She probably didn't have too much of a problem of getting accustomed to the royal life then. A three was almost a two and a two was just one step away from being royal. He crossed his legs and thought about his own entry. Wasn't it a bit weird that the kingdom had had a big uprising of better pay for people in the healthcare section? A nurse becoming the queen while people were outside protesting for higher pay rates. He had a weird feeling. Wasn't that a bit suspicious? His suspicion worsened when he thought about his picture. Why did they need a picture if it was random? Why did they need to know his skills and his caste?

His brows furrowed in confusion. This was weird, the kingdom would not lie to them, or?

He looked up and saw just in time as the Report started. His hands shook a bit, if this wasn't random than he didn’t even stand a chance or? He should not worry, why was he nervous?

He looked up as the face of, August their current king, appears. He gave them and update on the rebels and told them that everything was in control. Clays stomach tightened again. He had heard differently from friends. They had clearly told him about that mayor’s house burning down to the grounds. He pushed those thoughts away and listened as the news reporter woman came back on.

„Good evening your majesty! “, she hollered and bowed in her big comfy seat.

The king sat down next to her and smiled. He was a tall man with a reddish brown hair and a beard trimmed to spiral towards his face. A signature feature for their current king.

„Good evening, Miss Treatvill. “, the man greeted back.

„Are you excited for the announcement? “, she asked, and king August shook his head.

„You shouldn't ask me that! Ask Prince Dave, he's been on the edge of his seat since yesterday! “, the camera swung over to Prince Dave who quite literally sat on the edge of his seat. The guy looked nervous but tried to shove it off with a grin that looked almost threatening. His soft pink locks were carefully arranged to frame his face, the clothes he wore were elegant. A white button up with ruffles at the arms and a red jacket that made him stand out, it almost looked like velvet. The pants were more simple, dark brown or black pants. He could never tell on tv.

„I will meet my future love in between these lovely gentlemen so of course I am nervous! “, he answered and smiled sweetly back into the camera.

„Haha, I can imagine. In less than a few minutes 35 man will move in with you. One of these will become the future king of Antarctica! Do you have something to say to our lovely candidates? “

Prince Dave nodded and straightened his back, before looking straight into the camera.

„I hope for someone that can be my right-hand man. I suppose at the start it will be confusing for all of us but I am sure we will figure it out. I want someone at my side that rivals me but is on the same wavelength. “

The reporter nodded and turned back toward the camera

„Vague words, I am extremely excited for our beautiful candidates. Now let's get straight to the point! Ladies and gentlemen please join me in congratulating the thirty-five young man chosen for the section. Let's give it up for the sons of Antarctica! “

The screen changed and the spinning symbol for their kingdom appeared and the screen changed to show that in the upper left there was a corner with Prince Dave’s face to see his reaction.

Clara Treatvill had small pink cards in her hands and read the first name.

„Mister Wilbur Soot a Two “, A photo of a boy with brown locks of curly hair appeared. Clay rolled his eyes, typical model.

„Mister Frederik Thomson a four! “

„Mister Darryl of a Three! “, Clay turned to Flanna to poke fun ats the guys picture. He looked so unsure and nervous, the poor man had slightly crossed eyes in the picture.

„Mister Clay Schneider a five! “, his head whipped around as his family broke out in cheers.

The photo of his face stared back at him with an arrogant grin and a sparkle in my eyes that reeked trouble. He swallowed and dodged Flanna’s popcorn as she jumped up and jumped around the room cheering his name and occasionally putting King in front of it.

His legs wobbled even sitting down. What just happened? Why did they say his name on tv? Why was his picture on the tv? His picture that spiralled twice before fading away. Prince Dave's raised eyebrows and tilted head with his rose lips formed into an o shape. As if the prince had been stunned. He looked at his hands and put one of his palms over his left chest.

George, he thought. This was not what he wanted to do. Not at all. He could not back down, if he backed down now, he'd be embarrassing the royal family and they could have his head for that. He swallowed and looked up to meet the eyes of his concerned mother.

She put a hand on his shoulder and steadied him. Her lips were still curled up into a smile, but her eyes showed concern.

"I know this is a lot honey.", she rubbed his shoulders a but before drawing her handbag with a tight squeeze to cheer him up.

He stood up and received hugs. A kiss on his forehead from his father and two tight hugs from his sisters.

There were more names called from the TV but they didn't listen. The phone rang and he was pushed towards it to answer.

"Congratulations, Clay Schneider! You've officially entered the selection.", a female voice ushered and began reciting rules and important dates like they were reading it off a list.

The voice told him to stay inside, someone would come pick him up soon. And that was that.

He was in. He was a part of the next selection.

"You have to sign here and there. It's a promise that you're well… pure.", the woman said and Clay tried his best to hide his frown. What was that supposed to mean? Did she actually mean _that_? He gave her a short nod and looked at the paper to see his fear confirmed. They were supposed to be virgins, hell they couldn't find out shit. And he doubted that the little sessions with George had counted.

He signed his name and kept following and trying his best to listen to the lady's instructions.

And then she told him to get a goodnight sleep.

"You'll leave tomorrow at exactly 10 am! I recommend wearing something travel efficient but not something...", She looked down at his jeans, " well not something like that. Wear something proper."

He huffed and bit his tongue. His jeans were proper thank you very much. Royal dipshit.

“Oh and now for the medication, you seem to be healthy but because you are a five there might be important nutrions msising in your food. You will take these yellow pills every day for the next two weeks so you body can adjust. How is your sleep schedule? Do you have any illnesses? Asthma, high blood pressure, anxiety? Anything?”

He shook his head, he didn’t need sleeping pills. He definitely didn’t want to pass up the chance to meet George.

“Good, now let’s move on to more rules. First rule...”, she recited and he suppressed a groan. She started talking about how he had to treat the other candidates with respect, if he bullied someone he would be thrown out. Another rule made him promise to only accept the food of the palace for safety reasons. He couldn’t leave the palace under any circumstances and the time of the Selection was undefined. It could go on as long as Prince Dave needed to decide. He only perked up at the mentions of outside relationships.

“…if we find a love letter to anyone other than Prince Dave you will be punished severely. If you are found to have a romantic relationship with someone from here that isn’t Prince Dave the punishment will be death.”

Okay, fine. So he couldn’t get caught. No big deal, they had done this before now they’d be even more careful. He hoped that they wouldn’t investigate too much, he couldn’t and wouldn’t let George carry the punishment. That would just be cruel.

“Fridays are report days. That means you will be on tv almost every Friday, but more to that later in the palace. See it as an interview on Fridays. Now for the compensation part. You will receive the first check after I leave the rest will follow monthly.”

She pulled some more papers from her folder and laid them onto the table.

“From now on your status will move up to a three. Most people can not go back to their normal life after the selection so to help the candidates adjust back into the system they get moved up in the castes. This does not include the twos and threes, fours and everyone below just tends to struggle. And now the most important thing. If you do win the selection your status will become that of a one and you will move up to become a member of the royal family, that is only when you marry Prince Dave. Do you understand all this?”, Clay nodded and looked down at the document. She gave him the pen and he put his signature down.

“Very well. Don’t forget to take your pills, and this is the check. Please sign here to show you received it.”, she smiled and took back her papers.

She laid down the check and walked outside the door. She was already outside when she turned around and spoke up again.

“One thing, this is not a rule but see it as a suggestion. If Prince Dave has any wishes towards you, don’t turn him down.” And with that she was gone.

Clay was slightly confused before it him what she had just said. He huffed and kicked the chair leg the woman had sat in. Royal dipshit was the right term, he wouldn’t be bossed around by some spoiled brat.

Going to bed that night was something that felt like an out of body experience. He couldn't sleep , maybe he should have went with the stupid pills. His thoughts were consumed with the selection. The selection and a face of a brown-haired small man. What was George doing right now? Should he contact the other? Should he wait? He hadn't expected this to happen. This wasn't the plan. He pushed himself up and drew his legs under his chin.

If he contacted George and was seen outside, they would be in big trouble. Maybe George would come today? He went towards his window and looked down, there was no one down there. No pebbles being thrown up at his window, nothing. He kept his window open as a sign of peace in case the smaller male decided to come by.

He looked over to his stool with the clothing for tomorrow. His mother had laid them out. A button shirt in minty green with a pair of black trousers that were loose. It was one of his stage outfits, mostly used for when a two requested him to entertain guests.

He brushed over the material and cringed a bit as he felt the cold cotton.

_Crack._

He whipped his head around and tiptoed towards his window. He saw a shadow figure hush back behind a tree. He stood a bit by the window before taking a flashlight and turning it on for a split second. The shadowy figure peeked forward. George!

He looked over his shoulder and waited for a second to hear for movement of anything. Nothing.

George pointed at him before signing toward the treehouse. But Clay shook his head. He couldn’t leave the house. He knew that if anyone saw him outside at night especially now, he'd bring more than just himself into danger.

Clay pointed at his window and George looked shocked for a second.

George looked around frantically before putting his first foot onto the metal the vines slang around.

Clay reached out for the other and pulled him quickly inside. He closed the window and pulled them down in case anyone looked at his window. They sat under his window frame for a few seconds, listening if anyone would shout and call the guards.

Clays chest ached, the warmth next to him was familiar and so George like. The smell of soap and hey was strong on the other.

Clay bit his lips before turning towards the other and carefully reaching out. He hesitated, it felt like trying to pet a deer that could jump away at any moment. George looked at his hand before grabbing it and greedily rushing into his embrace. George's shoulders heaved and he felt something warm and wet on his shirt. He wouldn't cry tonight he promised himself that whatever happened he wouldn't cry. Showing weakness in the selection could be his end. The others wouldn't hesitate to harass him, even if he wasn't in it to win the others wouldn't know.

He sighed and cradled George against his chest. The other tried his best to muffle his cries. He could feel George's anger and frustration. He kissed the smaller males brown-curls and leaned into him. He wanted to stay like this. Maybe he could freeze the moment and stay just here, George on his lap and his arms slung around the younger.

"I'm sorry.", George wailed, and Clay quickly covered the others mouth with his hand. George looked so hurt, he wanted nothing but to make these brown eyes smile and laugh again. But he couldn’t be loud, if his parents woke up he’d be done.

"It's my fault too. I shouldn't have entered. I didn't think I'd get picked.", George nodded and drew him close again to hide his face in clays neck.

"I don't think it's a selection. There is no way that it was random. Did you see the reactions? They didn't seem genuine. He knew you, he recognized you I saw it.", George murmured into his neck. The warm breath of the smaller male hit him, and he shuddered. This might be the last time they would see each other till he was thrown out of the Selection or sorted out or...or he won. 

He nuzzled his nose into the mop of hair that smelled so strongly of soap.

Maybe George had a point, but why would the royals lie about this?

“I don’t know what to think or say.”, he admitted, and George huffed.

“Your photograph was very handsome I can imagine why they choose you.”, he felt the bite of these words. He kissed Georges earlope and the other leaned into the touch.

“Don’t be like that I feel horrible. This is our last night.”, he mumbled and George tensed.

“I don’t want it to be that. I want you to stay here.”

“I know.”

George pushed himself back a bit and looked him into the eyes.

“What are you going to do? Will you compete?”

Clay swallowed. If he answered true to his heart he would say no. He didn’t wan to compete for that Prince. He’d rather just chash in the money and then bully a candidate to be thrown out or something. But then he dud want to hear George say those stupid three words and the other wouldn’t without some persuasion.

“Maybe.”, he evaded, and George tensed again.

“What is that supposed to mean? Maybe?”

“Where do we stand. I don’t know anymore. I don’t know what to think or what to feel. I love you and I’m not afraid to say it but then…”, he trailed of and looked down, “what do you feel?”

George evaded his gaze and he sighed. He pushed the other away from his lap and leaned forward onto his knees in thoughts.

“I do! I do! It’s just hard to say! And especially now! You want to go and elope with some Prince while I stay here and whiter away!”, George hissed, and Clay turned around to face the other.

“Oh so now it isn’t okay! I asked you a few nights ago! And what did you say? You’d take the opportunity! Now I am doing exactly that but you act like I am in the wrong again! I can’t want you to say I love you. I am not allowed to marry you and move down a caste and I can not help you with money! Hell, George what else can I do? We are falling apart! I am going away and giving us some space. I hope that you will be able to say it when I come back.”, he argued back in a hushed voice.

“Wait, when you come back? Dream you will be a three! I am a six! I can’t just magically move up! You’re a high class member now and I’m just me.”, the small male croaked out.

Clay sighed and pulled George towards him into a small hug.

“You’re so much more. But I think it’s best if we take a break.”

“So you’re breaking up with me?”, George whined.

“No, I’m putting us on a break. I don’t want to feel bad when I’m there. I can’t promise you devotion if you can’t promise it back.”, he stated and drew back. The sight of George with red glossy eyes made him want to beg for forgiveness. If the other just said three little words he’d give up everything.

“A break is a half assed break up. If you’d love me you’d sta-“, Clay growled and grabbed Georges shirt by the neck. He pulled the other up and pushed him onto the bed as he shuffled to get something from his closet. He grabbed the small box and threw it to the bed and George who caught it.

“If I don’t fucking love you then what is this!”, he thundered as quietly as he could.

George sat still for a few seconds, seemingly shocked over Clays dominance.

He looked at the box and slowly opened it and Clay saw the exact moment as his features changed from confusion to recognising to a tearful expression.

George let the box fall into his lap and started sobbing quietly.  
“I’m sorry.”, the male choked out and Clay nodded.

He sat down next to George and took the box from him.

He pulled out the items one by one. The first notes they had exchanged and then some paper money. The green bills stood out but not as much as the last thing. It was two shiny iron threaded rings, he remembered poking his hands quite a lot from the sharp ends. He had woven the rings himself. They were almost identical besides some minor mistakes of his, he out the rings down and showed them George.

“I was going to give you this on your birthday. I thought we’d be ready by then. I thought you’d be ready to come out of hiding. I wanted us to be public. I wanted to kiss you everyday whenever I wanted and not just on the treehouse at night. “, he hesitated and sat the ring back into the box. He out the money back in an the notes as well

“They might search my room. If you want you can take them with you.”

“What about the money I can’t accept that!”, he groaned and pushed the box into the youngers lap.

“Just stop arguing about it and take it. My family will be suspicious if I have extra money and I get the money from the selection. Please just take it.”, he whispered.

George opened the box and spiralled the ring around in his hands.

“They’re really pretty.”, the smaller whispered and took one of them out.

“Will you take one with you? Please?”, George asked, and Clay frowned. It was risky but the ring didn’t look too suspicious.

“Will you wear the other?”, he questioned. George squirmed a bit before putting the ring into Clays palm and putting his hands onto the others lap.

“Yes.”, he muttered, and Clay admitted defeat. He brought up Georges hands and slowly slid on the ring. This felt almost too intimate.

He felt heat rush up his head.

George did the same with his ring and he saw the other shaking while pushing the ring on his finger.

“Promise me you’ll be back?”, George whispered.

“As long as you want me.”, Clay whispered and stood up.

George followed him and he opened the window. It was late and the other would have to get some sleep too, George had work tomorrow. Maybe later in the day but defiantly still work. He’d need to rest.

“I want to say it so badly. But the best I can do is this.”, George said and stood on his tip toes to reach Clays mouth. He kissed him and Clay wrapped his hands around the other. He pulled George closer and savoured the sounds the other let escape. He knew George loved him right then and there. His heart felt like it was stabbed as the other climbed out of the window and waved him goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions:  
> 1) Who will Clay meet at the airport in the plane?  
> a) Wilbur  
> b) SapNap  
> c) (You decide) (if you choose this choose also one of the options above just in case)  
> 2) What happens as he boards the plane?  
> a) sees George in the crowd and almost cries  
> b) sees George and blows a kiss towards the crowd where he stands  
> c) surprise me author!  
> 3) Will he meet Prince Dave in the first night?   
> a) yes  
> b) no
> 
> If you have requests for this fic let me now! Could be something you want Clay to do or any other character.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I haven't been feeling all to well, I got a harsh ear infection and I haven't Add co-creators?had the energy to get up and write much.
> 
> I finally did sit down though and finish this chapter, I know there are some mistakes but I can't check them right now (my head is spinning like crazy). I just wanted to update so here it is: 5000 words but I have to say he won't meet Techno this chapter it would have been too long... sorry :/
> 
> And don't worry I will change Technos Name to Dave in a way so that it fits with the plot but for the people who commented to change Dreams and George names: No. They stated they're okay with it so I won't be changing it. And I don't want to comment on the 'only persona shipping' thing. I know many of you in the dream fandom are a younger audience so I will try to not voice any opinions.   
> (I'm not supposed to give my opinion, buuuut I don't think changing their names will do anything. They have said they're alright with it so that's that. This isn't supposed to soudn this mean omg.) Heads up if you got that reference btw.

Clay stepped on the red carpet the soldiers had rolled out for him. His pulse had rise , he could hear his own heartbeat when he closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. It was quick. He was nervous, the whole situation was new to him. Should he do something while walking towards the plane? Should he say something? What if they wanted to interview him?

And how did the plane work in general? He'd never seen on this close.

The planes white exterior was blinding, he felt so small compared to the giant machine.

Being a 5 he'd only travelled by car or foot. Even a car could be too expensive at times, the fuel was a real gamble. One day the price was low and on another it was way to high.

He put on a smile and tried to hide his nervousness. The crowds where cheering for him, he heard his name from time to time and a loud "You go!" Followed the yells.

He turned closer to the crowds and began waving at then, their spirit was infecting. He felt like he had won something big.

He whooped and pumped his fist into the air, the crowd went wild and continued to tell his name.

He took a few steps on to the podium that stood in the middle of his way towards the plane. The mayor of Carolina met him.

"And here we have him folks! Ladies and Gentlemen I present you the treasure of Carolina! Clay Schneider, a boy with the right charm and attitude! Clay, how are you feeling? Do you have any last words for the people here before entering the palace for the next months?"

The mayor was a tall man with shortly cut blonde hair, the man was usually seen around the town wearing khaki pants and a Hawaiian t-shirt. Today he had switched those for a neutral look, a bottom up shirt and long dress pants.

He bit his lips and took the offered microphone. Just imagine this being a concert, he thought. This could be just like being on stage.

"I'm nervous I have to say. I'll be leaving friends and family behind for an unknown time. But on the other hand I'll be entering the palace.", He looked over the crowd that was still cheering him on. He found familiar faces. His mom had tears in her eyes and waved him goodbye while wiping her tears with a cloth. His father stood with a smile and a supporting grip on his mom's shoulder, he looked proud and smiled even wider as their eyes met.

He turned slightly and met with another familiar face. George. His heart ached.

"And to leave loved one behind is hard, but I think I'll be seeing a whole new world and that's worth so much more." He looked at George when he said those words and he saw as the other clenched his jaw. This was okay, they were on pause.

Why did he feels so guilty about this? He turned back to to the mayor and smiled.

"I will miss them but this is a one time chance and I'm not gonna miss it." He turned to his family and saw his two sister hug his parents. The image made him sad, he wouldn't get to see those two for a long time, no bickering and now fights over who gets the last piece of salami.

"That's a good decision. What do you wanna say to the state?" The mayor asked into the microphone. Clay turned back to him but kept George in his eyesight.

"I want you to cheer me on, no matter what happens you're where I came from. This state raised me too and made me into the person I am today. I'll always be known as Clay from Carolina , the guy that plays at dinner parties. I love you Carolina. I love you.", he made his voice hollar over all the voices that cheered for him and the crowd went wide. He saw George and as the smaller male wrapped his hand over his ring finger and began to weep. He felt horrible but he wanted to say it one last time.

The crowd threw things onto the podium, he saw flowers that were plucked from the ground and even two roses! Those were expansive around here. Only threes and higher ones could spend their money on such things. He smiled and waved any turned d to walk off the podium when he heard the familiar voice.

"Clay!", he tried not to turn around. What was the other thinking? They were surrounded by thousands of people and there were cameras!

He heard his name cried again and on the last steps he turned his head while smiling and waving and turned towards the other side of the crowd to meet George. The smaller male had trouble pushing through the crowd, and Clay surprised a laugh.

George seemed to realise that he wouldn't reach Clay and there something towards him. it looked like a normal piece of clotg but Clay knee better. He picked up the napkin and tucked it into his shirt pocket shield smiling into the camera, playing it off as if he was just appreciating the crowds love. It seemed to work as the crow there more flowers and now cloths towards him. He kept walking and felt himself tear up as he took that first step into his new life.

The plane would take him to the capital, into the palace and into a new life. No Family now George and no chores for a five. He'd become a three and maybe even a one.

He took a deep breath and entered the plane.

The plane had more space than his room at him. There were around 10 seats with tables a toilet and a Stewardess to bring them refreshments.

Inside the plane was already someone. A boy with dark hair and a shy smile on his lips, he looked approachable which gave Clay enough confidence to greet him and sit down in front of him.

"Hey I'm Clay", he shook hand with the other and the other had a face of relaxation wash over him.

"Nick, I was worried you were going to be arrogant and more of a rival.", nick had a weird sense of fashion. He must be sweating under the layers he was wearing. A tight black shirt was under a short white T shirt. Maybe he was from a colder part of the kingdom?

"What made you think that?" , Clay questioned and the other shrugged.

"I saw your picture. You looked so confident!", The other explained and waved his hands a bit.

"You had a big grin and the whole aura of you screamed 'I’m trouble' as the lady there told me I was going to fly with you I got super nervous and stumbled over the steps onto the plane."

Clay laughed and shook his head. "I never thought I'd look intimidating. Don't worry. I'm here to just see where it goes and enjoy the ride."

Nick nodded relived and leaned back into his seat.

"So tell me about yourself.", Clay started and the male in front of him smiled before explaining about his life before the selection and how he was so surprised when he accepted into it.

He learned a lot of things. One Nick was super excited about the selection, he could talk for hours without stopping to take a breath. And number two, the other was passionate about politics.

The younger male was a country kid just like Clay, Nick was a four and he and his family owned a farm.

“The first thing that lady tells me is ‘My boy you can’t wear jeans there!’ and I kid you not my father almost fell over himself! He was enraged! He said, ‘My son is not running around in European shorts!’. It was embarrassing! But at the end I got them to agree to let me go.”, Clay wheezed at the mention of that. Nicks family was truly traditional south, Clay was lucky to live closer to the big city. His family was rather modern, the had some old traditions here and there but they were mostly modern.

“Holy Shit, I was worried I’d be stuck with some spoiled rich kids but I’m so glad I got you here too.”, he said and swung his legs over the seat next to him. The look that Nick gave him in return while the other mirrored the posture was enough to let him know the other felt the same.

As they got of the plane, they were ushered into a big hall that was already filled with people working. Those were stations, someone explained to them. They were supposed to be styled before entering the palace.

He leaned over to Nick while the person in front of them explained what would happen in the next two hours.

“We’re to dirty for the royal floor. They’re gonna make us look all posh, think we can still run?”, he heard Nick suppress a laugh and smiled keenly as they passed some of the stations where others were getting ‘all poshed up’ .

“Oh how dreadful I understand them. Terribly sorry, I mean imagine my bottom touching the royal floors! “, Clay tried hiding his own laughter by making it seem like a coughing fit which made some turn their heads towards them.

“If you’re not feeling all to well you can rest over there and wait till it’s your turn.”, the man that had shown them around said and disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

“Hey, at least we’re allowed to sit on the sofa!”, he said and Nick laughed this time the other didn’t try to hide it.

The waiting period went by quickly, he and Nick switched between reading boring magazines and conversing. They only stopped their little routine when Nicks name got called and the other had to leave.

Shortly after, his own name got called and he swallowed the lump down as it was his turn to be styled. He got up and dusted off his pants to meet the woman who stood waiting for him in front of one of the stations. The woman had red hair and crazy looking glasses. Her frames were bedazzled with green crystals and she had a golden glow on her skin. She looked alien almost. Her eyes however seemed rather kind, she had the same eye colour as him, somehow that calmed him a bit. The female looked him up and down before opening he mouth.

“Let’s hurry, I know who you are already loved the picture by the way. My name is Liz and I’ll be your stylist for the entrance into the palace. So what’s your image? Do you have something in mind? We can do soo much with you. Your figure is good, I don’t like the freckles but don’t worry we can change that. Small imperfections like that can be taken away by our lightening creams. Maybe we could dye your hair too? Either full on blond or dark. I don’t like the in between stuff.”

He took a step away from her.

“What do you mean? Dye my hair? No! “, he defiantly wouldn’t let her cover his freckles. George loved them, said they looked cute. He wouldn’t let her just bleach them away!

The woman grounded and put her hand on her hips.

“Just my luck, you wanna go all natural? I can’t believe this. SO much wasted potential. At least we’ll have to polish you up a bit. A manicure is a must do, and a peeling you fingertips look horrid. And check out your stubble! Let me ask again, what do you want to look like? I saw your photo, we could go with the same thing. Arrogant but charming!”, she blabbered. He felt overwhelmed by the way she talked. She was a waterfall full of information and crazy ideas.

Why did he need to change his image at all?

“Why do I need to change?”, he asked and she rolled her eyes as if it was the mobs obvious thing in the world.

“Because you’re entering the selection. Honey this isn’t just a competition it’s entertainment. Why else would we do a report on every Friday?”, she clicked with her tongue and gestured around them.

“Look around. Everyone you see here is trying to get a new look, some go for seduction others for the sweet and innocent look.”

He looked at her and took a glance around. It was true, he glanced over the stations and met Nicks gaze for a second. The other grinned at him and pointed with his hand towards the clothing rack he stood in front. Nick was going with what looked like an edgy look. The outfits in front of the male were defiantly not Clays style. He saw Wilbur getting his hair done, they seemed to be dying his lashes. He would bet a ten dollar note that that guy went with something seductive.

His stylist chirped up again.

“You see it now?”, she questioned, and he nodded.

“I have no idea. I don’t wanna change too much. I don’t want my hair dyed, nor do I want polish on my nails. I don’t know what I really want.”, he admitted.

“How about we agree to not change you completely and just enhance your looks. I say we go with the nature you had during that photoshoot. Let’s make you into a guy that reeks of confidence. Or we could go more seductive…”, she trailed off.

He shook his head. “No thank you. We’ll go with a natural look.”, Clay answered.

She twirled a blue lock of hair before sighing. “You have to let me do something. Otherwise you’ll look weird in between everyone. We don’t have much time.”

Clay sighed and thought about his looks. He wasn’t in this to win, but he didn’t want to leave this soon. George and him needed some time apart. Even if the small brunette didn’t notice it. He would have to stay here a bit just to escape George. And his family needed the money. He didn’t want to loose the peoples favour by simply not standing out. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. He should just let the stylist do her job.

“Okay. Nothing too much though. I do want to see myself when I look back in the mirror. “

The woman nodded and clapped her hands.

“Good, I respect that. Hop into the shower then. Don’t look at me like that. You’re gonna have to get used to this.”, she said and ushered him behind the shower curtains. Her hands worked quick. He had to keep up with her quick movement. It felt a bit awkward when she started scrubbing his skin with a peeling that made him skin tingle in ways he never felt. He felt awkward standing in front of a moment fully unclothed that wasn’t his mother or a doctor.

The shampoo smelled of pine and the peeling was a harsher scent, sandalwood maybe?

He stepped out of the shower and was wrapped into a big soft towel.   
The lady led him to a stool with nail polish and stuff he didn’t recognize.

“Don’t worry, we’ll just polish them and put om some oil, the constant strumming of instruments really shows on your hands.”, she muttered and kept on working around him. He leaned back and just let himself relax, this wasn’t too bad, he could do this. He peeked one eye open and saw two men wheel a bunch of clothes around. He saw numbers on the small metal pipes. Maybe those were the clothes they were supposed to pick from?

His suspicion was confirmed when the two man put a bunch of clothes in front of their station.

“Ohh they’re here. I knew I’d be getting you so I prepared a few things.”, she quipped and rubbed over his nails with something. He peeked at his nails and was surprised to find them cut shorter and cleaned around the edges, his tips were rounded and the surface shimmered. They looked rather pretty.

  
“They’re nice.”, he admitted and Liz beamed at his compliment.   
“I knew you’d get it. Come on up! We need to pick a good look.”, she pulled him up and he was placed in front of a mirror and a a folding screen. Liz checked through the items on the hanger like she was speed running to dress him, he couldn’t even keep up!

She pulled out two things. A leather strap mess that he could only describe as a type of harness and a corset something he had seen in his sister’s princess books.

“We could go into this direction, your muscular and tall I bet this would pull some looks. What do you say?”, Liz asked and mustered him up and down.

He didn’t want to look like that, but looking at the clothing rack he saw worse choices. He did not want to end up in a yellow suit!

“Okay, but I’m not wearing a corset.”, he said and took the harness from her. She shrugged and rummaged through the clothes again, pulling out some tight black pants that were surprisingly not made out of leather. The next item was a bottle green shirt made out of thin silk. Liz helped him dress and he cursed as he got tangled in the harness. It wasn’t even a big one. There were straps on his arm and a few around his chest, but he still got them all tangled up and they had to start again.

The pants weren’t too hard to get one, the fabric stretched a bit, which was nice for comfort. She turned him towards the mirror and he whistled. He looked… different. Different in a good way maybe. He defiantly looked handsome; his boyish charms were erased throughout the harsh lines of the leather.

“Something is missing, you look hot! But not in a majestic way. We want the country to look at you and think: that’s the next king!”

He raised his eyebrow in question and looked through the mirror to see Liz deep in thought while mustering his outfit.

“A jacket maybe. Yes! I’ll make you look like a knight! Ooh I have to alert a jacket then.”, she pulled out a black leather jacket and grabbed a pair of scissors from the manicure station. She worked so quick that her movements reminded him of watching George stitch inside the treehouse. The latter had stitched the smiley face on so many things, even his socks had fallen victim to Georges branding for him.

She had gotten a needle from somewhere and had started sewing leather patches on what was left of the jacket. It was a one shoulder jacket now, he had no clue how he was supposed to wear that.

She bit of the rest of thread with her teeth and hopped back to him, she put on the little piece of what was left from the poor leather jacket and started attaching it to the harness.

As she was done she turned him around and made him stand in front of the mirror with a content sigh.

“Oh this looks perfect! I deserve a raise for this!”, she giggled and he almost nodded. She had promised to run him into a knight and here he stood. His harness had become armour, the leather protected his right shoulder and the only thing missing seemed to be a sword. The green silk shirt fell loosely down his arms and ruffles around his wrists. The pants didn’t stand out too much but they fit perfectly to the knight outfit.

“Now slip these on. Those are military boots I think the bulkiness will fit here.”, and again he was right.

He turned away from his grin in the mirror and turned around to thank Liz.

“You respected my choices while pulling me a little out of my comfort zone, thank you.”, Liz grinned and turned him around by grabbing his shoulder.

“Nothing to thank for it’s my job, now don’t forget to act like this in front of the cameras. You are a knight and I bet with you you’ll be the only one pulling this outfit.”

He was led to the camera set where he met Nick again. The dark-haired male was dressed in loose black pants. He wore a sweater with a white shirt sticking out giving the other a small duck tail. They went ham with makeup and accessories on Nick.

“Holy Hell they really changed you!”, Clay uttered, and Nick nodded.   
“I couldn’t chase them off me. They just kept coming.”, he sniffed his arm and his nose scrunched up.

“I smell like a lemon cake! Why do I need to smell like a lemon cake?”, he questioned and looked up at Clay with a pleading look. Clay put up his hands and shook his head.

“Don’t ask me. I got lucky with sandalwood scrub.”

“The clothes your stylist picked look good, a bit medieval, eh?”, Nick snickered and Clay huffed.

“I guess. I must admit I like your punk look too! What were they going for?”

Nick rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders while scrunching the fabric of his big t-shirt.

“They said something of urban fashion. I don’t really know. I like the shoes they’re so white and clean and the soles are pretty chunky. I don’t know about the jeans though, it’s so loose. Whenever I walk I can feel cold air sweeping up my leg.”, and Clay laughed at that.

“Did they even show you your face? You have makeup on like a lot! I think even that stuff for your eyelashes! My mom uses that!”, he wheezed and Nick slapped him gently on the arm.

“I couldn’t decide anything. They’re like wild animals-“, the other continued but was broken off by the person sitting on the couch.

“Next!”, the man said and gestured to Nick. Clay gave the other a thump up and moved to sit down on the sofa.

Clay watched their interactions a bit before letting his eyes wander of the rest of the selection.

In the back on the left he saw three ladies swirling around the handsome boy from Caste 2. Wilbur Soot if he remembered correctly looked astonishing, the guy knew what he wanted. He was quick to shake his head on something the woman said or nod his head when he liked something. Typical for twos, the curls in his hair shone now even brighter than before where those these highlights Liz had talked about?

Wilbur was holding up two different shirts and holding them one by one if front of his chest. He seemed to eb rather unsure about the decision.

Whatever, Clay thought and looked further. He saw some that changed their hair colour completely one even went as far as to go with a bright red that looked unnatural, the opposite of his sisters red hair. He tore his gaze from the vibrant colour and looked back to see the interviewer finish his interview with Nick and gesture to him.

He sat down and turned his body towards the reporter but his arms slung automatically behind the couch. He wanted to take them back and mirror the others pose but if they were rolling that would make him look awkward so better not.

“Hello Clay Schneider. I see you went with a completely new look. It fits you well. Tell me what has you experience been like?”

Clay looked behind the camera and thought about it a bit.

“I guess it’s been everything I though it would be. There were some surprises here and there but it’s what I though would happen. Maybe not this extreme-“, he answered and gestured down to himself,” but I expected something like that to happen.”

“And do you like it? How do you feel about your new look? I’m surprised you didn’t let her do some more, maybe something with you hair?”

“Oh now, I don’t want my hair to be messed with and my nails not with either. I like the way I am. I am alright with the new clothes; I defiantly didn’t think I’d become this…knight like but that’s just how it goes in the selection apparently. The whole thing is full of surprises.”, this was going better than he expected. He would have thought the conversations might be stiffer but this was fine.

“Oh that’s lovely to hear! Now tell me what you think about the others?”

“I guess the other contestants are nice. I even made a friend already, or at least I hope so.”, he shared and smiled towards the man.

“Oh quite charming then! Thank you, Clay Schneider,!”, the interviewer said and Clay shook his hand with a small wave towards the camera and then he was done. He was ushered away and followed security towards a door that led to a big hallway where other contestants were already waiting.

They waited for the rest of them to arrive and as the last contestant waltzed in the man at the front of them straightened his back and started walking at a slow pace while explaining about the palace a bit.

“This is the man’s room, we will meet here in the morning and dine in there almost always unless where invited to eat with the royal family. Tonight, you will dine with the royal family. Dinner is in three hours until then you can explore your rooms. Do not wander around the palace, stay in your rooms for now and prepare for the evening.”

The man showed them to the different floor to their quarters, he had silently hoped to be close to Nick but the other was appointed to one of the first corridors. There were only five of them left and he and a contestant with platinum blonde hair. The other looked rather unsure of him and quickly strutted towards his room without saying another word.

Clay didn’t care he could appreciate a bit of silence.

Entering his room felt like the opening door to the living room at his family’s apartment. The rooms ceiling was so high up that he wouldn’t be able to reach it with a chair. He had to take a few steps into the room before being able to touch the bed. The covers weren’t wrapped in heavy and cold cotton, the covers were silky red the same as the sheets. The bed was surrounded by more pillows than his whole family had together. While some family slept on the floor outside the royals and their guest slept on seven duvets and pillows. The room was mostly white with golden decorations all around.

Behind the bed was a big glass door that led to a small balcony. The balcony was decorated with plants like peppermint and lavender. The fresh air that flew into the room carried the scents to him. He wandered around the room and brushed his finger over the guitar that was mounted to the wall. They must have decorated his room to fit a fives lifestyle as good as they could. He had a guitar, one violin, a fiddle and a big harp inside his room. He could play everything besides the harp. He had never seen one so close. Harps were expensive and almost impossible to get.

He sat down on the red velvety stool and began strumming slowly. It was kind of like plucking a guitar. The slow notes were charming, his mother would have loved to play this only once in her life, he mused.

He let his hands fall away from the instrument and he stood up. The room was nice, he liked it. The next weeks would be more doable, he had a place he could run back to and hide away. He heard some slow claps and turned around. Three males stood at his door and watched him with great interest. One of them had dark brown hair and sun kissed skin, they all wore the same clothes. Uniforms, maybe.

“That was beautiful!”, the tallest with the darker skin gushed. “Oh of course, you’re a five you’re music skills must be excellent.”

Clay stared at them and straightened. “And who are you?”

“Oh they didn’t tell you? “, the taller questioned. The tallest stood with confidence, next to him stood a boy with blond hair. The blonde had a big scar on his hand. The skin was light pink around the area, the scare seemed to be on the bigger side running up to his neck. They couldn’t be contestants, he doubted that. The last one was almost the same height as the man with brown hair. His hair was almost the same as Clays. He looked a bit lanky, maybe they were staff that had heard the noise and come to check. The man with the scar had an expression that mirrored his own. Slightly curious with a dash of concern.

“He’s way taller than I would have thought, we might have to adjust some pants.”, the one on the left murmured and the tallest man kicked him slightly.

“Introduce yourself before you start complaining.”

Alright, he liked them already. They weren’t snobby and didn’t seem to be worried about speaking their thoughts.

“I’m Rich, this is Michael and he’s Jeremy. We’re your servants. Our job will be to dress you and make sure you’re comfortable.”, the left guy or Rich spoke up again. 

Michael, the tall one took some steps towards him and looked him up and down.

“Oh yeah, we’re gonna have to measure you, let me see what they put you in.”, the tall man checked his shirt size and sighed. „Oh, yeah we’re gonna have to change some plans. We knew you were tall but we didn’t expect you to be this tall. You wouldn’t mid us taking your measurements real quick?”, Michael circled around him already pulling out the measurement tape.

He shook his head.

“No, uh I’m Clay Schneider. So will you be around all the time?”, he questioned and looked as Rich and Jeremy closed the door before helping Micheal.

“No, only when you need us. You can always send us away.”, Jeremy answered.

They helped him out of the black leather straps which proofed to be rather difficult, in no way would he have gotten that off by himself. The next hurdle was the thin silk sleeves of his shirt. They had to be careful not to rip the fine silk. His pants were something he felt uncomfortable taking off, but the others shrugged. They must be used to it by now, he guessed.

“You have to, don’t worry we won’t stare.”, Micheal tried to reassure him.

He nodded and let them whirl around him. As they measured the last bit, which was his shoulder with Micheal exclaimed:

“So do you have any wished for further clothes?”

He did not really but then... Yeah, maybe just one.

“Could I wear my jeans again?”, he questioned and smiled slightly embarrassed as the three stood up laughing.  
“Jeans? Honey, you’re in the royal palace! You can’t wear jeans! Something else? Should we keep your….image?”, Micheal continued and he winced a bit. The other two had already started helping him back into his clothes .

“I have no particular wish. I don’t mind the whole knight thing but don’t go over the top! I…I guess maybe greener? I don’t want to run around in red too much maybe blue or green.”, he admitted. He pushed Jeremy’s hands away that were working with the soft fabric of his shirt before he walked over to the bed and opened the small bag he had brought with him. He pulled out the green hoodie and unfolded it, to show them the all familiar smiley face.

“This green. It used to be my signature as a musician…”, he trailed of and brushed over the smiley staring back at him. He would never perform like that again, he’d be a three after this. Maybe he could become a music teacher.

“Okay. We can do that.”, Rich answered and the three finished helping him get dressed again and bowed.

He spluttered in confusion, why did they bow? He felt horrible!

“Please get up! No need to bow! I’m not royal! I’m just me.”, he said and the three nodded slowly.

“You aren’t just Clay anymore. You’re a member of the selection! Your body and image don’t belong to you anymore.”, Jeremy muttered.

Screw that, Clay though. His body was his, he decided what he did with it!

“Should we come back later to help you get into your night clothes? .”, Micheal answered and Clay nodded.

“Yes please.”, he said and the three smiled at him as the left. He fell back into the bed and rolled his head back far enough to look out the window. What should he do now? They weren’t allowed to just leave and go outside… Was he allowed to snoop around the palace? Ahh screw that, they hadn’t forbidden it so it was fair game.

He grabbed the green fabric next to him on the bed and stuffed it back into the backpack, he didn’t need to be remined about what he left back at home. He’d rather push away the thoughts a bit longer and just roll with everything here.

He took a step outside his room to check for guards, he couldn’t find them immediately so he took that as a good sign and started walking down the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see what I did there? 
> 
> The votes want Dream & Techno to happen asap and dw it will happen next. And yes I know what George and Dreams Relationship looks like here, but it isn't excatly wrong of George. If the wanted to get togetehr they'd have to marry and marrying would mean for Clay to become a six. George is scared to say those three words because of a good reason: he knows it will bind the other to him and he is trying his best to not be selfish. 
> 
> I should have written a Geogre Point of View chapter but that would have made it even longer lol.
> 
> After saying this:  
> 1.Do you want George and Dream to starts exchanging letters?  
> a) yes  
> b) no  
> c) unsure/you choose author
> 
> And Idk yet but I might use some of your guys ideas ;) (When I do that I'll write your name in the notes.)   
> If you have a wish for next chapter tell me! I'm so happy over every comment. 
> 
> Oh and here is a clue for next chapter:
> 
> 本


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have decided to keep going. I got mostly feedback that told me to keep going and I agree. I want to keep going and as long as Technoblade doesn't say he wants us to stop I will keep on writing.  
> If he says he wants us to take down fanfiction then I won't hesitate to remove this work. But for now it stays. 
> 
> And thank you again Clara_Parlato! The Fanfiction was super cute and I loved it!   
> Check out the beautiful fanfiction for my Fanfiction:
> 
> Feelings I can't Fight by Clara_Parlato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to support my works? Buy me a coffee :D It's 1$/€ .  
> https://ko-fi.com/kassyfrost

It was a dumb idea to even consider trying to walk around. Clay realised soon that his sense of direction was quite horrid. He took two turns and suddenly he was in front of a giant staircase, a quick look up to the top showed him two guards standing there and protecting whatever was up there. He took a few steps down the marble stairs while keeping his eyes tailed up to the stairs, the shoes were thanks to their soft soles rather quiet. He tried the best as to not make a sound but when he tried to lean onto the railing to make even less noise the metal railing squeaked and the guards puffed out their chest and called out: “Who is there?”

“Shit”, Clay hissed and turned around to run down the staircase, but he collided headfirst into someone. He took a step back and grabbed the sleeve of the other to stabilise them and save them from falling down the stairs. His heartrate sped up at the sight of soft pink hair strands and red Epaulettes. Had he just ran into the Prince while being outside of his room unallowed? Great, thrown out on the first day. Way to go, Clay.

The prince steadied himself and quipped his eyebrow before looking him up and down. A look of recognition seemed to dawn on the others face and he let go of Clays sleeve.

Georges words passed through him again. "I don't think it's a selection. There is no way that it was random. Did you see the reactions? They didn't seem genuine. He knew you, he recognized you I saw it.”

Clay wasn’t stupid, the prince definitely recognized him. Maybe he had to learn every single name and face till he could repeat them in his sleep, but Clay somehow doubted that. If the selection wasn’t completely random than this could be an explanation. But maybe he was reading too much into a single look.

“Hello?”, the guards called again, and the prince let his gaze glide upstairs.

“Its only me.”, the Prince called upwards and the guards stood at attention and turned back towards the upper floor.

The prince tuned his gaze back onto him and Clay drew his lips into a straight line.

This was it, he hadn’t been here for even a whole day and he would already go home. He had a feeling that the stairs lead to the private part of the castle for the royals. No wonder there were two guards.

“We haven’t met before, Clay Schneider I think?”, the prince asked, and Clay nodded before quickly bowing slightly and scrambling to find an excuse.

“I was rather bored and hoped to find some entertainment.”, he winced and tried his best to hide behind a fake confident smile.

“I see. However, Mr. Schneider I believe that all the contestants were told to remain in their rooms for the rest of the day.”, the pink haired man turned and took a few steps down but stopped on the third one. As the prince hesitated Clay saw it as an invite to follow him and quickly followed the soft locks of pink.

“I must have overheard that. I shall go back. Have a good evening Prince Dave.”, Clay took his last step of the stairs and turned to give the prince a bow to leave. But the prince face was rather astonishing, the other had an expression of mischief and Clay found himself stumbling over his own feet.

A hand shot out to steady him and Prince Dave gave a small grunt that sounded rather amused.

“Falling for me already? Take me out first, Mr. Schneider.”, Clays face heat up in embarrassment and he regretted not looking over some etiquette rules. He tried to his embarrassment with a cocky smile and answered as if he was unbothered.

“Of course, Prince Dave.”, a brief expression flooded over the princes face before vanishing as quickly as it had appeared. Clay remembered an old picture of the royal family. The king and queen had been at some kind of event and they had walked arm in arm so he mirrored the pose and offered the other his arm. The prince took it although with a slight confused look and Clay wondered again if he had done the right thing.

“What about helping me find some entertainment? What can once do inside the palace walls?”, Prince Dave quipped his eyebrow and looked up for a second.   
“I spend my evening reading in the library or taking a scroll outside in the garden. It’s to cold for the garden how about the library?”, Clay nodded and Prince Dave began leading him around the stairs and into a long corridor.

They took a left turn and as they opened a big oak door, Clay gasped.

The ceiling was huge! There were books neatly stacked in shelves and the atmosphere was warm and comforting.

The giant room looked intimidating on its own but with the big comfy chairs the room shone much brighter and looked inviting.

“Do you read often?”, he found himself asking and the prince shrugged nonchalant. He followed the other two one of the couches and flobbed down while trying to look formal with a straight back and a smile on his lips.

“I research everything for my studies here. So, I do read a lot, but I don’t have much of a choice on what to read. If I have time to spare, I tend to pick up history novels about the former wars. I also like the little magazines over there-“, the prince quipped and gestured towards the coffee table that had a few magazines spread across, “they are all about the same thing. It’s a household magazine for people from cast 2-4. It’s about gardening, decorating and other things. I never get to experience such things.”

The prince words got quitter at the end of his sentence and his eyes drifted into the distance before focusing back onto Clay.

“But what about you, you’re a five. Do you have books at home, or even the time for them?”, Prince Dave crossed his legs and leaned back into the chair while keeping his eyes on Clay.

“I don’t have much time to read. We have about 5 books maybe at home. Two are about the great field war of 2004. I enjoyed that, it was interesting to read and I found it amusing to try and understand how the former king won a war with potatoes. The other book what I quite like is about the former-“, he interrupted himself and acted like something was stuck in his throat. He could not tell the prince that he was interested about the time before the monarchy was brought back. “Sorry, it’s about the former alliance we had with Newfoundland. Pretty interesting that they wanted to build a bridge to connect everyone. Sadly, they didn’t have the finances to keep going, I wonder if I’ll ever see the remains of the bridge.”

Techno seemed a bit confused but shrugged.

“I was never interested about that. I could understand it being good for Newfoundland’s economy but the prices for building that bridge were enormous. I could never imagine us spending that much on something.”

Clay nodded and let his shoulder’s sag in relief. He got out of that one pretty easily, he’d have to watch out to not let the same happen again.

"Your majesty if I may ask, why didn't you send me home if you knew I was lying?", Clay asked and twirled his thumbs nervously in his lap. The prince should have no reason to keep him, they didn't know each other and if Prince Dave knew that he lied the second he did so than why wasn't he send home?

"Do I need a reason Mr. Schneider?", the soft pink looks fell over the Prince eyes as he leaned his head against the back of the chair. Clay wanted to reach out and feel the unnatural colour. He had wondered before if coloured hair felt softer or harsher than normal one.

"I believe not. I am just rather surprised. Prince Dave would it be better if I went back? I have a feeling I should not be it here. The other contestants might-", he was interrupted by the Princes head shooting up.

"Stop. Why do you always do that? Your Majesty this Your Majesty that and then you suddenly go back to Prince Dave. You switch between different formal names. Your majesty is even more formal than the other! I hoped that you're wouldn't be this uptight about all the formalities."

Clay sprung to find an answer but was left astonished. "What?", he questioned, and the Prince raised his brow.

"You know since you were a five, you should be more relaxed?"

Clay huffed and hid his mouth behind his hand before starting to laugh quietly. And he had thought that the Prince was a spoiled kid that would have his head for addressing him in the wrong way.

"What, are you laughing? Why are you laughing? Was I wrong?", he took away his hands and smiled at the other. Finally, Clay could relax a little bit. He leaned forward and pointed at the prince while starting to explain.

"I thought you were one of those people that are all about etiquette. I tried my best to act like I act around twos. If I would have known that you didn't care about such things, I would not have used them. I always assumed that you would be worse than the twos. But here we are.", Clay finished his sentence with a small laugh and the Prince smiled back. A hand shot forward and he grabbed it.

"Let's start again. I'm Techno, my past time job is being Prince of the Antarctic Empire and I love reading books, riding horses and annoying my manservant. My favourite pastime is catching people in a lie, and I should know I live at court there's at least twelve people lying daily."

Clay smiles and shook the hand.

"I'm Clay Schneider it's nice to meet you. My past time job is entertaining the rich with music I enjoy attracting trouble from left and right and I like music, dance and well I think I don't have many hobbies. Oh but I am interested in horses, I have never seen one in person!", Techno’s eyes shot open at that and the other looked toward the window for a second before looking back at him.

"If it wasn't this late already, I would have said we should have gone and taken a look at them. But tell me more about your life as a five. There has to be hobby besides music and dancing, those two kinds of belong to your career path. "

Clay crossed his legs and leaned back into the chair. A though of the treehouse crossed his mind but he couldn't say that! What else did he do?

He let his thoughts wander over his family. He enjoyed spending time with them, maybe cooking? But he did not enjoy that activity all too much, he hated the way the hot oil would sizzle and burn him. Did he even have a real hobby?

His thoughts strayed back to the treehouse and for a moment he remembered his older sister and him playing inside of it. Before she had moved out, she had spent some nights inside their, just to get away from their dad’s passive anger.

"I guess star gazing. I'm sorry but anything that could be considered a hobby is a job for us. I don't song for fun much, I don't paint at all and sculpturing isn't exactly my area."

A thumping sound made his head shoot up. Techno had sprung up and one of his hands was outstretched towards Clay.

"Then let me show you something that you have never seen before."

Techno led him into a room that was as big as his family’s kitchen and living room combined. The flooring was adorned with different stones in grey to white that formed in the middle of the flooring a big muster with the countries blazon. The rooms walls were just as intimidating, the wallpaper was red and gold and reflected the light in certain places. Clay felt small in this room, this room looked exactly like what he would have imagined the royal family to be like. Big and intimidating. Maybe it was a meeting room, there was no way someone would choose to sit here to relax.

Techno steered him around the mahogany desk that stood just behind the logo. On the desk he could make out a letter opened and two letters. He saw the blazon of the Antarctic Empire and quickly looked away. He didn't want to be caught snooping.

The pink haired man opened the doors to the small balcony's and ushered him to join. As Techno closed the door behind them, he was met with the sight of the forest behind the palace. The forest seemed to split up into two parts on the right. There were some fired in between and before Clay could even ask the other male had pointed a finger into the direction and answered:

"Those are the hunting grounds. It's an old-fashioned sport but the road is also quite enjoyable for a nice stroll. Behind the hunting grounds and the forest begin the acres for the royal kitchen. We even have a big greenhouse there on top of a barn! I have been there only once but it's beautiful. They have fairy lights hung up all around inside of it. The plants are planted to grow all around the year, it's used for guest that visit us in the winter."

Clay nodded and smiled at the passion in Techno’s voice. Clay tried to imagine what Techno described, a greenhouse that one could sit inside of. Almost unthinkable. Their neighbours had once that was just big enough for two tomato plants. The small thing had been so expensive that the family had done a small celebration. Such things were seen as a luxury in his life for the prince it must be a necessity.

It was hard to image ever being like this, to never worry about a penny and to never be hungry.

If he'd become king he'd always be able to support his family. But then he'd also get the responsibility of ruling a whole empire.

He let his gaze wander over to the direction of the greenhouse and a small thought crossed him. Maybe he would just become close friends with Techno and ask him at the end if his family and him could live in that greenhouse. He hid his chuckles under his palm, but Techno had heard.

"What are you laughing about?"

Clay shrugged and tried to steer away from the question with another one.

"Nothing just a stupid thought. What did you want to show me? I have seen a forest before, and I can't see the greenhouse from here."

Techno smiled and stepped aside to reveal a telescope.

Clays eyebrows shot up and he hears a small gasp escape.

"I've never seen one! Do you think we could see the stars tonight?", He stepped closer and looked at the fine engravement. Small vines and rose buds adored the metal and he traced his fingers over the surface.

"I think it's looking rather clear. Go and try! I doubt we'll be able to see a planet, but you can definitely look at the stars."

Clay peeked through the lens and gasped again. The stars where much closer and he could see mist around them. Maybe it wasn't mist? Maybe it was light he didn't know but it looked beautiful. Blue and orange specs of light all around those stars.

"It's so pretty! It's making me kind of dizzy! I can't believe this!"

"I know! That's why I moved it to my study room. Sometimes I have to do work overnight and when I need a break I stand outside on the balcony and look at the stars."

Clay moved away from the device and met Techno’s gaze with a smile.

"Thank you, I don't think I would have ever gotten this opportunity otherwise."

The princes chuckled and reached out to pay his shoulder.

"Don't thank me! This is nothing. I am simply happy that you're easing up."

"I really enjoyed it but I'm a bit worried that someone might notice I'm gone. It's getting late."

Techno nodded and Clay quickly offered his arm which Techno took almost automatically.

They stopped in front of the big staircase and Clay drew back his arm from the other. He gave him a smile and performed an unsteady bow before speaking in an aristocrat accent:

“I wish you a good night your royal highness. I had a splendid time!”

Clay did his best to pop the p sound and he was met with a chuckle that made his heart clench. A picture of brown hair washed over his mind but vanished as quickly as it came.

“You’re silly. Maybe I should keep you around as the court jester.”, he straightened his back again to meet Techno’s gaze on eye level and gave the other his signature smile.

“If I get a room with one of these telescope…”, he trailed of as if he was lost in thought, “then my Prince, I just might accept that offer.”

Techno’s chuckle turned into a breathy laughter and he couldn’t sop his lips from forming a smile.

“You’re honestly an idiot And Stop calling me a Prince!”

“I apologize,”, he bit his lip and turned around to walk towards his room but he couldn’t stop his lips from opening, “your majesty.”

He heard Techno’s groan but didn’t turn around. He knew that the other was smiling.

Even if the Selection wasn’t what he had wanted, the fact that he had made two friends here already was astonishing. The only friend he had back home was-

He interrupted his thought and sped up his walking speed. He had spent a good evening with a newfound friend, why not enjoy the rest of the evening without heartbreak?

Techno had surprised him, he wasn’t the spoiled and rude kid he had imagined to meet. The prince had showed him a small part of his true personality, he couldn’t wait to discover the rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast time! Hello WIlbur Soot! lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CEO of not spell checking is back.   
> I had a rough time writing this, I was stuck on how to introduce WIlbur but at the end I found a way that is kind of good.   
> I need some ideas btw lol. Give me some inspiration dear readers! I am not sticking to the story line 100% so ideas are always welcome.   
> Sorry for the late post but I'm having trouble with school a bit. A girl in my class spread lies over another one in my class and I tried to stay neutral but at the end I took the second girls side openly and now my class is kinda weird. Its so dumb, the other girls is also 18 while the rest of class is younger and it's really hard to get them to see that this kind of thing is just imature.   
> Oh and I'm behind in my sweish class... I gotta practice my presentation and I haven'd done so once. And i need to rewrite my reportage for the same class...   
> It would be easier if it wasn't in sweidsh lol (I'm not from sweden i just moved there recently lol)  
> Well enough of me, here is the chapter!

Clay woke up to voices inside of his room. He recognized the voice of Jeremy, one of the man servants, immediately. He groaned in annoyance at being woken up so early and turned towards the balcony, trying to escape from the voices. But from that side he was met with the smiling face of Michael, the other servant, and the look on Michael’s face gave away that Clay had lost the game of pretending to stay asleep. He hugged the duvet closer and shut his eyes quickly but Michael had noticed him.

"Come on now! Wakey Wakey! We got to get you up and dressed. Breakfast is in an hour.", the male chirped, and Clay sank deeper into the mattress. 

But the servants were ready to deal with resistance it seemed as someone took away his duvet with a swoop. He sat up a glared at the culprit, Rich.

"Don't be like that! I'm the one who has the least time to prepare you. Get up and decide if you want to shower or bathe! We already laid out your wardrobe choices for today. It's two since we didn't have enough time yesterday to change all of your clothes’ sizes.", Rich fumbled and folded the duvet in a swift motion whole talking.

Michael opened a small door that lead to the bathroom and Clay sighed in defeat. He pushed himself up and slipped into some slipper that were laid out in front of his bed.

"Why do I need to shower? I took one yesterday! Isn't that wasting water?", he thought aloud.

Jeremy and Michael turned both towards him with big eyes while Rich only rolled his eyes.

"I forgot you’re a five. Of course, you don't shower every day. Sorry, it's normal here. You sweat while sleeping and I think if you want to make a good first impression you should want to smell good.", Jeremy answered and ushered him after Michael into the bathroom.

 _'Ha, a good first impression! Was sneaking out and lying a good first impression in Jeremys’ book?’'_ , he pondered inside his head and snickered to himself. He had left a good first impression already. The Prince seemed to like him enough to not throw him out immediately which meant Clay could use the money to feed his family for a while. He wasn’t sure if he should tell his servants of the last night, sure they were supposed to help him but what if they didn’t like him? If one of them tattled to another contestant he would have massive problems in terms of making friends. He wondered if it was even legal to see the prince in the first night…

No, he couldn’t tell them. The chance of staying all alone in this competition were to high. Besides hadn’t he just befriended Nick? He seemed to get along rather well with the other boy from the south, he didn’t want to ruin his first new friend since… since George. He wondered if the small interviews had already been shown on TV. Maybe he could find a way to contact his family and ask? Maybe he could even write a letter to-

He clenched his fist and felt the small steel ring dig into his flesh. The wire end stabbed him deep but not hard enough to draw blood. He relaxed his fist and put on a smile as he entered the bathroom after Michael. 

He was met with expensive marble looking floor tiles that were decorated with a deer pelt. The bathroom had a tall plant inside of it with giant leaves, the thing was so tall it reached the ceiling! On the left side was the shower which was big glass windows and the inside was filled with a cabinet and many shampoo bottles. There were bottles of various sizes and he saw different labels all over them, some even were written in different languages!

He started taking of the night clothes but turned around to see that Michael and Jeremy where still in here with him. He stopped midway of taking of his shirt and raised an eyebrow at the two.

"I know you guys are used to the whole no privacy thing, but I am not. I think I can shower on my own.", he stated and the two simply shrugged and left without another word.

He turned back to his task and took of all his clothes. He turned on the shower and was surprised with the luxury of warm water hitting his arm almost immediately. He stepped into the shower and closed the sliding glass door. The warm water hit his head and ran down his back in a steady wave that felt like a message and he slowly relaxed as the surrounds him.

He took one of the bottles from the shelf, it was white and had a bottle cap that looked like a small cork . He opened the bottle with ease and took a sniff, vanilla, he realized and put the cork back on. He wasn't too much of a fan of the scent, it was a very cheap perfume that even woman from the lower classed could get. He didn’t enjoy the smell, no one would after getting on a bus to go to his next job and being surrounded by 30 cheap vanilla scents.

He opened a bigger shampoo bottle that had a German label, the smell was a combination of sandalwood and another thing that he could only match to his father aftershave.

He put down the bottle and grimaced, why were there so many options? The people of the lower castes like him had one shampoo bottle and they even had to stretch it with water before usage! That shampoo bottle filled with the brim with water was normally supposed to last half a year. Shampoo wasn't a cheap thing! The closest thing to a real shampoo bottle you could get if you didn't have enough money was soap. George always smelled of soap because of this. He wondered what George would say if he saw all of these shampoo bottles. Again had the smaller male interrupted his thoughts, his fist had immodestly tightened but he released it. He had to resolve this somehow, he couldn’t keep on moping around. Wasn’t the plan to get some distance and force George to make a decision? So why wasn’t this working? Every time something even slightly resembles the small brunette his thoughts wandered. God was this all stupid? Should he have said something yesterday? Was this what leading on was? Should he have told Techno that there wasn’t a chance? But then the Prince had surprised him by being gentle and caring and actually being a great guy.

God why couldn’t he be the spoiled rich brat he had imagined?

If George would have spoked his mind for once then he wouldn’t be here. If George had asked Clay to stay directly he would have. Nothing in the world would have made him stop. He would have accepted the invite as to not embarrass the royal family and then he would have been a jerk so they would be forced to throw him out.

He would have gone back to George and revealed the secret. Maybe h would have kissed the male right in front of their families. Or maybe he would have taken the chance and asked to marry George in secret.

He smiled at the thought of his love back home but then the image of Techno washed over him again and his face burned up. He felt something weird inside of him, something that was in-between guilt and some new feeling.

He didn't want to sit down with his feelings right now so he grabbed another shampoo bottle and didn't bother to take a whiff of the contents before applying the lotion like shampoo all over him.

The scent of real strawberries hit him, and he smiled at the thought of his small sister. She'd love this shampoo. When he went home, he'd take some of it with him, he decided and rinsed of.

As he stepped out of the shower the scent of strawberries didn't vanish and he smiled at himself into the mirror.

He dried his hair with a white fluffy towel that had been sitting on a radiator that was hung against the wall, maybe it was made especially for towels? Clay had never seen something like it.

He stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel and was met with 6 pairs of eyes on him.

"Just in time. Take a look at what you want to wear today."

He took a step closer and saw on the bed two options.

His first option reminded him of the clothes he had worn yesterday. The first thing he noticed was the low cut white medieval linen shirt. The shirt's attempt to cover his chest would be a small silly looking string. The rest of the outfit was in the same style. The pants were a shiny material that he had seen female dancers wear up on stage, what had his sister called it again? Latex? If the material was anything like that stuff, then it would be a tight fit. Latex stretched, but it also stuck to the skin how a second skin would. He looked down onto the floor and saw the boots from yesterday in the middle of both outfits, military boots again it seemed like.

Michael put a belt over the outfit and laid it out over the shirt to show him the general image.

“We’re going on a hint here, I don’t know if you see it but the outfit is rather plain and casual. We snooped around a little bit and one of the maids told us that she had seen a lot of servants sewing on jewels of heavy decorations. This still keeps the knight look but it gives you a hint of sexy.”, the man said, and Clay nodded solemnly.

“I’m not sure, latex is pretty uncomfortable isn’t it?”, he added, and Michael smiled sheepishly at him

“If you want to impress the prince you got to show something.”, Rich added and wriggled with his eyebrows which in turn made Michael laugh.

“Just ignore Rich. You can also look at the other outfit. I might be more your taste?”, Michael suggested and stepped around him to open the window.

Clay looked over to the other and let his hands caress the shirts fabric. It was a made of velvet, the bottle green fabric made the light dance over it in beautiful colours. The neck was adorned with gold stitching that wrapped down onto the middle of the long shirt and ended in a spiky way. He let his hands wander over the pants and was met with a loose and dark fabric. The pants were coloured in grey and a leather band made them tighter at the chin.. The outfit had a big belt that was laid over the shirt in a way that indicated the shirt was big enough to fall down over his groin. The outfit looked rather medieval and knight like. Maybe not knight, more like a thief he thought and hid his amused smile as best as he could

“And you are sure that this is rather lowkey? The first outfit…it’s rather-“, he trailed off and turned around to look at the three.

“It’s rather noticeable. And the second well, it screams trouble, and I don’t want to look like I came out of a fairy tale. The knight thing is fine but the medieval part is all over the second outfit, won’t I look…out of time?”

He turned back around and caressed the velvet again. No matter what he chooses, he would be sweating inside his pants or all over his chest, so what was more bearable?

“Don’t worry. It isn’t medieval but it’s rather plain in terms of the usual royal look. Most will go with outrageous choices, have you seen the former contestants? Oh, the last selection must have been fun, the girls were all dressed up in giant dresses in the first weeks. Most went by go big or go home and apparently that is what happens every time! There will be guys who will look dressed up to the nines while you will look modest.”, Michael assured him and went away from the balcony to get the room divider leaning against the wall.

The boy took the room divider and positioned it in front of the balcony.

Modest, huh? He wouldn’t use that word. He glanced over to the first outfit and imagines himself in the tight pants.

He didn’t want to take the risk of looking like a guy running away from a play, so the first outfit would have to do.

He grabbed the white linen shirt and put it over his head.

“This one then.”, he mumbled, and Jeremy and Michael swarmed around him to help him. He let them help this time, he didn’t want to ruin their hard work. After all they must have spent the last evening sewing both to fit him. He was thankful for their hard work and he wanted to express it by respecting their hard work.

He had to get in the latex pants by himself and he winced as he saw his groin area in the mirror. He pulled the white linen a bit more over his pants as Michael wrapped the big belt around him. The boots were a comfortable fit even though they were rather heavy. He wouldn’t be able to sneak around in these for sure.

Every little step of his was filled by a thump, as he exited his room the halls echoed his footsteps. He was ready to meet the others. His underlying fear of being alone was pushed back at the thought of Nick, he had already made a friend so breakfast wasn’t going to be lonely.

Hell, he should be confident, the prince had met him already and enjoyed his company. If anything he should walk in there with confidence!

His boots felt a bit lighter now as he made his way towards the breakfast room and let himself be led inside.

The servant took note of him quickly and showed him his seat. Clay couldn’t even thank the guy as he had already returned to his place at the door.

He slowly drew out his chair and let his eyes wander around the tables. The contestants were placed alongside three big maroon coloured tabled with white porcelain and golden silverware. He had to look again at his silverware, where there 3 knifes? And four forks! Why were there so many spoons? Did the servants mess up? He peeked over to his seat neighbour but the blue haired Asian had the same set in front of him. A white paper card stood proudly on the others plate that read “Raiden” in cursive golden letters. Clay looked down on his own and turned it around to get a better look of his name. “Clay” shone back at him as the golden shimmer reflected the ceiling light.

As he placed it down, he scanned over the names of the other boys at his table. _Alex, Lucas, Wilbur, Lorenz_ and _Raiden_ , surrounded him. He had heard of Wilbur before, wasn’t that the guy from the seconds caste? A model maybe? He mustered the boy while the others eyes were on something behind Clay.

Curly brown hair with fitting brown eyes. His nose was thin and at the end of it his mouth stared with a cupid bow. Definitely a model, or maybe an actor? Generally twos were celebrities but Clay had never heard from this guy before the selection, was he new? Or maybe someone that was born into the caste and was now living on his family’s money.

Clay was just about to ask something the other boys when a clinking of a glass stopped him. The king was tapping his glass with a golden spoon and calling them all to look towards him. When had the royal family entered?

“Good morning, everyone!”, he hollered. Techno was seated at his right side while the queen occupied the kings left.

“I hope you had a good time of getting adjusted. If something isn’t to your liking, then please talk to your servants and we will try to find a way to adjust. I know that some of you might have never seen this kind of breakfast. This day is a free day where your manner will be excused. Lunch and dinner however will not have this rule, your schedule is packed tightly with learning manners today! But your guide will tell you all this. I hope you have a good meal! Thank you.”, he ended and some of the people inside the room applauded.

Clay let his eyes wandered over to Techno, but to his surprise the rose eyes were already on him. Techno’s eyes toured over his chest for a split second if Clay hadn’t been staring intensely he wouldn’t have noticed but the small action made his whole face heat up. He turned back around to his table and looked down on his plate with a small grin. He chuckled and tried to hide his smile as he grabbed the can that served presumably coffee.

Why did he feel like a teenager again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ko-fi.com/kassyfrost  
> Support me with 1 dollar or euro if you can! Buy me a coffee <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALIVE!  
> But for real I had a lot going on. And I'm really struggling between updating and writing two fanfictions at the same time.   
> I didn't Reread it much so here it is! I wanted to update asap as I could so I finished this in two days. I will start to update more again.   
> Please share your ideas for the story! I desperatly need some ideas or I will get lost in plot holes again. I want to make this a long multichap fic but I feel like I've run out of ideas....

He nibbled at the cup of black liquid. He had tried coffee beforehand but the liquid inside the cup was normally brown and more transparent around the cups wall. The taste was stronger and there were no singular coffee grinds floating inside which meant no scratching inside his throat. He put down the cup and mustered the guys around him. Left next to him sat the boy named Alex, he seemed rather shy. The black hair was swept to the side and his head hung low, he couldn’t even see the others eyes beneath that mop. Alex had been dressed in fancy tux, the fabric had beautiful stitching with different colored garns making up musters and spirals all over the jacket and trousers. Facing Alex sat Lucas, a blond with blue eyes. Clay could hear his mother scream in agony at the other's appearance, someone had topped his chance of being Prince Charming by one tiny detail. Blue eyes were just a tad more popular and better fitting for the image of a real prince. The servants must have seen that image too, Lucas was decked out in royal bling! The man had two pauldrons sitting on his shoulder, similar to Clay's own. Lucas had also a waistcoat in grey with a white shirt underneath, the pants were pure wait. The whole image fit together perfectly. He hid his chuckle with a cough and faced Wilbur. Wilbur was pretty, more than him and Lucas together. He could have sworn he had seen that face somewhere, but he didn’t remember from where. Either a model or some kind of actor, no one would take an image like that as granted. But he’d choke on his coffee before telling the brat that. Brown curls with brown eyes, but his defined jawline made up for the colours. Wilbur had a rather unique style, he didn't know where to start with a description. The curly haired man wore a golden yellow shirt which snug tightly around his upper body. Above that he wore another shirt, and that is where the confusion started, why wear two? He hadn't seen anyone wear two shirts before, unless it was winter… but even then they normally wore short shirts underneath and the long sweaters over! Was it a special style? Maybe it was something only the upperclassmen understood. The shirt he wore overneath was black with a single zigzag line going once around his torso. The pants were more in his lane, jeans with a sun bleached look. Why would someone wear those! His mother would have strangled him if he'd have worn any jeans at a formal meeting at all, much less bleached out ones! Weren't jeans for work? He swallowed his questions and turned towards Wilbur's neighbor. 

Lorenz sat next to Wilbur which resulted in the man seeming rather dull against the other. His clothes were plain, a white button up and a jacket with a rose pinned to his chest. Lorenz's shoulders were relaxed and he was slouching slightly, he looked utterly bored and was poking at his food with disinterest. Maybe another one of the high and mighty twos? The food here was everything Clay’s family could even wish for. The lack of interest made Clay angry. Did the other not know how many people out there were ready for kill for that food on Lorenz’s mere plate!? 

The last person to take his interest was Raiden, the blue haired asian, was rolling his eyes at something his seat neighbour must have said. As both of them made eye contact, the man raised his eyebrow and made a motion to his neighbor on the left as if to say: ‘Can you believe this guy?’

Clay pulled his mouth corner up in a small smile before resuming back to his food. Raiden was odd, his hair and outfit made him stand out. But Clay didn’t think that this kind of look was a good choice. Raiden looked snobby, the man had chosen a grey fur jacket with a lot of voluminous puffiness, everytime the blue haired man moved Clay would fear for hairs falling everywhere. 

The material however seemed to be excellent, as Raiden moved not one singular hair reached his plate. The jacket was paired up with tight black pants and a matching black tank top. If Clay were to compare him to an animal then a bird would be his first choice. Maybe a peacock. 

Clay smiled at his fork slightly and stifled a laugh as he thought about the man similarities to the animal. A peachock was fitting indeed. 

Alex, Lucas, Wilbur, Lorenz and Raiden would be his seat neighbors for the next few weeks. He should try to make amends with them and even befriend them if possible. 

“So how are you all adjusting?” He questioned and made sure not to look at them directly, he focused on a plate in front of him, filled with vegetables and small sausages and shoved some onto his own plate. 

“Uhm.. I guess well? I mean it’s a tad bigger than my room but I miss my own stuff. They wouldn’t let me bring my guitar, how scandalous is that?” Clay looked up and was surprised to find that Wilbur out of all of them had answered him first. 

The blond laughed and shrugged his shoulder. “I can’t really complain about the size of the room. I thought it was enormous!” 

Raiden and Wilbur both raised their eyebrows at his statement. 

“What caste are you? Four?” He looked baffled. Had the other thought Clay was one of the stuck up folks?

“Five, believe me when I tell you I was happy about having instruments at all in my room. I was worried I wouldn’t get to play at all next time.”

“A five?” Raiden msued and Clay's facial expression turned grim. “I wonder how long you’ll make it.”

Clay turned to his right and faced Raiden as best as he could. 

“Longer than you if you keep up that attitude.” The blue seemed surprised at his reaction but huffed only and focused back onto his own plate. 

“So you play?” 

Clay turned back at Wilbur's question. The other was clearly trying his best to lighten the atmosphere but the question felt genuine. 

“Yes, my whole life has been made of music. What about you?”

“I love it! I actually produce my own! I am somewhat known, more of a local artist but still! I had a concert in the neighboring province once! It was full of fans, I love music. We should play together sometime.”

Clay smiled and gave the other a short nod. “Sure, sounds great. So I’m assuming you’re a two?”

Wilbur nodded and took a sip of his presumably hot tea. 

“I think it’s great,” They three were all surprised when Alex spoke up. “I mean that we have such a healthy difference of castes. It’s fair and shows you how the other caste really are. I’m a four, my mother is a teacher and insisted that even if you don’t win you will at least gain knowledge.” Alex had looked up while speaking, the other had dark brown eyes that remained him straight of home. 

“Your mom sounds very wise.” Wilbur added.

Alex nodded and showed them a small smile before taking up his steaming cup of coffee and hiding behind it. 

Alright, maybe he needed more time to warm up. Clay turned to the last person in their little circle and motioned to the little prince charming. 

“What about you?”

The blond’s eyebrows shot up and he tilted his head slightly.

“Sorry, could you repeat that?” 

As the blonde spoke the head at their table turned, the voice sounded off. Lucas noticed the change but Clay could see that the other was trying to ignore the stares. 

“Sure,” He said slower and slightly louder. “What caste are you from?” 

Luca's blue eyes had stared intently at his lips as he had spoken, he felt slightly flustered but hurried the feeling away. The blond must have a hard time hearing. His voice was slightly too high and as he spoke he sounded like a mouse scurrying to find the cheese. High pitched and swaying between loud and quiet. 

“I’m a three, sorry for my voice…” The little mouse leaned closer. “They took my hearing aids away, said they were too ugly. Mr.Evermore was furious when he found out the poor designer probably lost their job. But I can’t say I feel sorry. She ripped them out!”

Lucas turned slightly to show them the grind of the freshly healing wounds. 

“I will get new ones soon, so for now please bear with me?” And who was Clay to say no to such a pleading voice. 

“Of course, if you need help just tell us.” Clay answered as Wilbur nodded with enthusiasm.

Clay couldn’t believe that the designer had even thought it was okay to do so. Surely they hadn’t been just fired, they were most likely moved down a caste. If the public got news of that, then Lucas might ever be shamed for even having the disability or he could get the pity and use the story to his advantage. 

“Wait Mr.Evermore?” Clay asked but before Luca could answer him a clicking noise interrupted them. He turned around to see the king having stood up again. In the king's hand remained a water glass with a spoon in his other, he pointed with the spoon next to him. There stood a man dressed in formal attire, as if ready to attend a ball anytime. 

“Dear Selected, I want to introduce you to your teacher. Mr.Evermore here will teach you etiquette, politics and history and also sports. It is important that you listen to his instructions closely.” 

The king sat back down again and clapped twice with his hands. 

“Breakfast is finished, get ready for the first lessons! Meet Mr.Evermore in the smoking room, or well how do they call it nowadays? The lounge.” Some laughed as if he had told a joke but Clay just smiled and stood up with the rest. 

He walked in between Lucas and Wilbur as they made their way towards the lounge. 

The lounge turned out to be a medium large room, like the office Techno had shown him. Still bigger than his family's whole apartment.

Mr.Evermore made them sit down at a round table where he stood at the very end and started his lecture. 

“We will start with introducing the schedule for the weeks. We will have two schedules, they will switch weekly. Week A includes etiquette and sports. They need to be together because both help you learn posture, gestures and how to react. It is very important to give your best at every lesson, the king and his family could show up any moment of the day. See it as well ment advice from a friend, your etiquette will show if you're fit to be king alongside Prince Dave. Now Week B has history and politics, the schedule will change again after you have all caught up on the basics. But forget that for now, let’s focus on what lays in front of us.” Mr.Evermore stepped towards the blackboard that had been rolled in by servants. He picked up a piece of chalk and started writing the word ‘Knigge’.

“This name is the name of the man for etiquette himself. Adolph von Knigge was an author from an ancient country called Germany, nowadays the Union of Europa has taken that place. Knigge here has rules for every social cie possible. And we will start with greetings and table manners, I already have-” And the man kept on going on and on. Clay listened for the first half of the greetings before dozing off and dreaming of other things. He wondered what was happening at home, how did the household work without his extra help? Was his mother overworked? What about his sisters? He was sitting here learning about how to behave at a table with the upper class, while his family was starving at their dinner table. 

His stomach curled at the thought and he tried to focus on Mr.Evermore’s voice. He should at least take this opportunity and use the teachings, even if he lost he was never getting back to his family. He would exit as a three, so he should start getting accustomed to his new life. If he wanted to help his family out of their poor situation then this was his only option. Be accepted by the upper class and earn a living and some for his family. 

He sucked in a deep breath and focused on the lesson.

Surprisingly he adapted to Knigges rules pretty well, they practiced by pretending to take part at an important dinner. Mr. Evermore strolled through the room and would stop from time to time and throw a scenario at them. The scenarios ranged from simply eating a salad and knowing which fork to use to someone spilled a drink onto you. It was fun and he felt as if he was back at home playing pretend with his younger sister, Flanna. 

They moved on to Equestrian lessons. They weren’t allowed anywhere near a horse just yet, first they were shown how to act around one and how to saddle a pretend horse. Everytime you got the saddle belt just right, Mr. Evermore would make you pretend to get on the horse. Clay wasn’t always patient enough for the belt and fiddling with the holes, but when he was he actually did pretty decently. 

His footing was still off but he didn’t need the steps up to the pretend horse. Lucas however was a natural, the guy took one swing and was on the horse. His fingers worked vene quicker than Mr.Evermores did with the saddle. Mr. Evermore made sure to praise him loudly which resulted in jealous glares from different people. Not everyone knew of Lucas' little problem and it was bound to become a problem for the poor guy. Mr. Evermore was just stirring the kettle without noticing. 

He sighed and cursed his mother for being so nice while raising him. And maybe he also cursed his ex-boyfriend for appealing to his softer side. He stood next to Lucas as the other got off the horse and gave him a smile with two thumbs up, letting the other rman know that he thought his talent was awesome. 

Lucas' facade lit up from his simple gesture and Clay had to take back at the bright smile that was directed into his way. His heart throbbed a bit at the image and he felt his face flush as he turned away and pulled Lucas slong to group back up with Wilbur and Alex. 

Raiden had strayed afar of them and joined a boy with long brown hair. He turned away from the scene, what should he care about Raiden. The other seemed rude anyways. Typical caste 2 behaviour. He glanced at Wilbur, the other was listening closely as their teacher portrayed how to saddle a horse all over. The brunett seemed nice but then again it could all be an act. For now his safest chance was Alex and Lucas. Lorenz might be an option too but the other had distanced himself a few steps away from the group. Maybe he wanted to be left alone for now. 

“Okay now that should be enough for today. Go back to your rooms and shower. You have free time till 7pm. You can decide to stay in your room or go to the office. The prince might be waiting to speak to you so I would advise choosing the latter.” 

Mr.Evermore took off his white sterile gloves and gestured to the servants to clean up.

“Well start heading back what are you waiting for?” The man questioned. 

They started stirring and pushing through the stable doors. 

“Clay, want to bring an instrument and play around a bit in the office?” Wilbur said and pushed himself in between him and Lucas. 

Clay wasn’t sure if he wanted to spend time with everyone right now. But then again this was a competition and he should get to know the others. Having friends would be important and WIlbur seemed nice enough, even if this was a facade he still had Luca and ALex with them. 

“Yeah sure. Lucas, ALex if you guys want you could come with us?” WIlbur nodded supportingly and Alex having been addressed out of the blue started stammering. 

“I- I’m not sure. I was going to write my family-”

“You can do that from the office too, come with us! It’s best to socialize, don’t you want to meet the prince?”

Alex stammering stopped and he looked off for a second before putting on the smile from before and nodding. 

“Sure, thank you.”

Well apparently he had made friends already, what a nice thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share your ideas for the story! I desperatly need some ideas or I will get lost in plot holes again. I want to make this a long multichap fic but I feel like I've run out of ideas....
> 
> Did you enjoy the chapter? I know it wasn't much after such a long wait.. but I needed to introduce the charachters a bit more and the world buildung needed some more progress. 
> 
> Please share ideas! <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [In_Much_Stress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Much_Stress/pseuds/In_Much_Stress) Log in to view. 




End file.
